Luxe
by Glitter Poisoned My Blood
Summary: Luxe: Origin: luxus excess. Meaning: luxury; elegance; sumptuousness. And that was what they had, even if they didn't admit it. They had it all, and they flaunted it. They had their Luxe... and no one else was allowed in. K/Y Most Canon Pairings.
1. When The Going Gets Tough, Ghetto!

Before the story –The panic of the dead council brought Kaname to install a new council, who backed his ideas completely. Yuuki is a more than loved member of vampire Society, and has befriended Sara, although they are 'frienemies' (friend/enemies) because Sara is very much in love with Kaname.

Plot line –They are beautiful, smart, elite, and rich. They have diamonds on their little fingers and Cross Academy wrapped around their new Chloe handbags. They have everything they could desire, love, passion, wealth, titles, admiration, and enough sex for a lifetime. Someone is always there to report their dirty laundry. Does she know more than she lets on? This person is there, and she claims to be one of them, maybe she is, maybe she isn't. But with this girl watching their every move, under the secret penname 'Secret Seer', no one knows who to watch out for. Be careful Day Class and Night, she can take over your minds like no other, and suddenly you might not be as innocent as you seem.

I don't own. Don't lie and say that you do.**

* * *

  
**

Hey people!

Do you really want to know what the lives of the chosen ones are really like? Well, I'll tell you, since I'm one of them. I'm not talking about movie stars, actors, models, prodigies, geniuses or musicians. I'm talking about the ones who were born into it; the ones that have everything we possibly want and take it all for granted.

Cross Academy, where we live sleep and play; sometimes with each other. We live in first-rate apartments, expensive estates and penthouses. We have unlimited platinum cards and our best friends are Visa and Amex. There is no limit to what we can have if we want it enough; alcohol, cigarettes, drugs… it doesn't matter. We've got tons of privacy, and after all Mom and Dad are always away in Prague and Italy so we're often alone. We're smart, and we've inherited amazingly good looks.

Jealous?

We know it's a hard life, but hey, someone has to live it.

Of course it's all for the luxury.

The beautiful bombshells of Cross Academy are still in control, and we will do just about _anything _to keep it that way.

Be careful, girls. We are the type of girls that will steal that Juicy bag right from under your nose, or even worse, steal that hot guy that might just ask you out. We'll wear the size 00 _'Alice & Olivia'_ cocktail dress that you couldn't fit into, and look better than you could ever dream of. So why be on look out? Because I'll be there, reporting every move. When the going gets tough, take your friends out for a shopping spree, and keep your boyfriends under lock and key…

Ta-ta for now,

Secret Seer

__

The iron gates of 'Cross Academy II' were wide open to accommodate the groups of black limousines chauffeuring their owners into their privately owned and controlled boarding school. Many were entering for their first time; however some were coming back to the beloved Academy.

Suddenly a well known and loved presence silenced the bickering and feuding nobles who were already there. The Kuran siblings were arriving. An auburn haired beauty who appeared to be around 5'3 stepped out first. It was a mystery as to how she could be so effortlessly beautiful.

Huge _Sean Paul _mirrored aviator sunglasses covered half of her already perfectly made-up face. Her lips were the perfect pink, and her mixed colored hair was dressed down perfectly. Instead of just being straight, it curled at the ends and her medium length bangs were perfectly groomed to frame her naturally thin face. Her outfit was subtle yet perfectly clung to her frame. She wore a black pair of four inch Valentine lace up sandals, beautiful blazing white Guess jeans, and a BCBG pink halter top with white and silver beading dotting the neckline. She sported a Valentino trench coat that was recklessly unbuttoned, drawing attention to the Ralph Lauren camisole that showed a vibrant peach, matching her sophisticated faux (who would kill an innocent animal?) snakeskin Marc Jacobs' belt. It was almost as if she was arriving at a party; she walked like a fashion model. Her matching white and pink Pucci scarf and beret set fit snugly, complimenting her accommodating outfit, as she let out a breath of warm air.

Beside the exotic female stood her betrothed; a handsome and impeccably good looking eighteen year old. He lazily donned an easy-to-deal-with pair of black pants, and a neatly pressed violet (on Yuuki's choice) dress shirt, that he wore fittingly to his muscular chest. His jacket was a simple double-breasted wool overcoat that was loosely buttoned. His hair was like burnt chocolate, and his expression was that of indifference. Around him was a cold atmosphere that clashed with the warmth that radiated from the female. His eyes were like the night sky with a hint of red, matching the females, whose eyes were currently hidden. To the rest of the students they were untouchable.

An air of elegance shed off the two as they walked seemingly in synchrony towards the dozens of students in front of them. Around them the aristocracy bowed deeply, to greet them for the first time in what seemed like months.

They were the purebloods. They were the King and Queen of society; Kaname and Yuuki Kuran.

A short yawn escaped Yuuki's lips as she walked into the group of noble class followers. She followed Kaname, who stopped at the large iron and wood doors of the Moon Dormitory. He began addressing the night class students in his usual magisterial manner.

"As you very well know, this is the second opening of Cross Academy. Please bear in mind that tomorrow evening is a Peace Rally for…" she breathed in the fresh scent, after leaving the academy for six long months. "…Blood drinking of a human is strictly prohibited…" she looked idly at the doors, and noticed for the first time that someone had carved figures upon the door. "…Please read the guide book, and learn each and every rule…" she didn't dare touch it, not wanting to draw attention from her brother's less than enjoyable speech. "…Those that don't comply…" It amazed her how he could be so calm and collected and uncaring about those around him. Except her, his one and only love and care in the universe. She was different. "Those that are starting fresh and anew this year, please visit Headmaster Cross with Ruka Souen and Tukino Miabira to get your official guide book and questionnaire. If you have any questions, I am your Dorm President; Kuran Yuuki is your Vice-President. Should neither of us be available you may also approach Takuma Ichijou. Upon the seldom occasion that none of us are unavailable, please feel free to ask an older member of the Academy," Kaname paused briefly, waiting for any questions. "If that is all, please put your things away, and claim rooms that are not already marked with another's name."

__

Yuuki sighed solemnly. It wasn't as though she was _glum_, she was just… glum. For some reason or another, Cross Academy wasn't filling her with completely giddy feelings just yet. Maybe it was because she could sense Seiren's presence in every room she walked into. Perhaps it was that each and every eye in the Night Class watched her whenever she moved. Her most dedicated observer was Aidou, who had ceased to give up on Kaname, but had moved his not unnoticed affections from one Kuran to the other. This had mildly humored Yuuki but it also meant that she was never completely alone.

A short gust of air filtered through the newly refurbished Moon Dorm. The cold December air made her shiver, and she found the unidentified source of her misery; an open window, which was hastily closed and locked by a wandering maid. She nervously bowed low and respectably towards Yuuki, who felt quite sorry for the poor girl; not many lower class vampires ever came in contact with purebloods, especially a Level C servant.

__

The royal blue carpets seemed brighter than before as Yuuki stopped in front of an all too familiar room. She didn't bother to knock and quietly slipped into the room although she was still noticed by the person inside. He smiled, looking up from his papers, his canines gleaming in the moon light shining from the window. His hand was locked into his messy, soft dark hair. She smiled back as he sat up, moving his strong legs from the French styled couch. He patted the spot beside him and she sat down, warming instantly when his arms latched around her, smothering her soft skin. He combed his fingers through her long and luscious hair as his soft breath rolled down her neck.

Kaname longingly nestled his nose into her jugular vein; his eyes turned a bloody, crimson red, and his predatory instincts took over. Sharp fangs plunged into her neck, and she could hear the sound of her blood being drawn out by her lover. She felt herself move closer to him, as if willing him to drink further, and he did. Kaname's arm strongly held her in place, the other holding her around the back, holding her neck in place. His fangs drew away from the new and already healing puncture wounds. His soft tongue swirled around her neck licking away the excess blood.

Yuuki looked tiredly at him, and he smirked. She hated when he smirked. He carried her bridal-style towards his bed, dropping her gently, and covering her with the dark blankets. She softly mumbled a feeble protest that she was very much awake but she quickly fell asleep, looking forward to the days at Cross Academy II that were to come.

__

In the bottom lobby a group of neatly organized and wonderfully beautiful people huddled accordingly; gossiping, and whispering, until the ones they waited for downed the grand and expensive staircase. The female held a hand to the shiny and sleek cherry wood railing, not that she would fall; purebloods were naturally graceful. The male walked one step behind to her right, hovering almost protectively, in case she fell or lost her delicate balance. A soft clack was noted as her pumps touched the marble floors beneath her feet.

As she walked she could feel the eyes of her peers watching her. Although society expected a short skirt, Yuuki sported her uniform at the school rule's length. Without a doubt every eye was glued to her. Instant respect was felt around the group of Cross Academy students towards their favorite engaged superiors. They each bowed respectfully, and the purebloods joined their designated group of friends effortlessly. The first to speak was a lean orange haired girl that was crunching on the latest 'cookies and cream' pocky flavor.

"Ne, Yuuki-sama are they the new Stuart Weitzman patent pumps? I love them! I actually…" and they continued talking as the group of older students walked the short distance towards the main building for the scheduled arrangements.

__

The Day Class students were anxiously waiting for the rally to begin. Most of them were already members of the school, but still felt the need to sneak in for the school's first chance to see the Night Class. A long and loud scream was heard by a female, and each one of the humans turned towards the source; a female had seen Aidou! All the girls started yelling and going mad for the Night Class. Many of the boys were uninterested and turned towards the stage until they came in.

His adoring gaze was set upon her, as she looked back at him, smiling and laughing diligently. A young freshman male gaped at the girls, for the first time affected by the same poison as the females.

The Night Class elders walked onto the stage. Kaname walked up first, not at all embarrassed by the fact that he was holding his sister quite tightly by his side. Some of the people in the crowd gasped, seeing: 'Yuuki Cross'. Others murmured at the show of affection in front of the entire Day School student body.

"Hello Day Class," He paused as a roar of high pitched of voices reached his ears. "We are looking forward to another year with you, as we hope you look forward to another year with us. My name is President Kuran Kaname, and I would like to hand this over to the vice-president." he handed the microphone to his sister, who smiled and thanked him, but as he backed away she gave him a short unnoticed evil glare.

"Hello, I am Kuran Yuuki," she stated calmly as whistles and fox sounds were heard. She blushed shortly, and went back on task. "We will always remember the destruction of Cross Academy six months ago." Many students were silent, some looked sad; she knew she did too. "However, we are gathered here today, to help a new Cross Academy open," Many were still quiet, awaiting the end of her speech. "We will rejoice in the happiness that we, the Night Class and Day, will each respectively bring peace forward between our classes," Many knew that she referred to the two races and scattered claps could be heard. "Because today, we will celebrate the new and improved Cross Academy!" she ended, and claps and shouts could be heard in agreement. She felt a hand on her shoulder, which she knew to be Ichijo, and smiled up at him as she gave him the floor. Sooner rather than later, in Yuuki's opinion. Idol, Wild and all the other Night Class boys were smiling at the girls; all but Kaname of course.

__

After the rally they crossed to where the scheduled banquet was being held. The beautifully reconstructed hall had been personally designed by Yuuki herself, who had been waiting for this moment. Each table was round, hosting twelve members. Six humans and six vampires sat cheerfully on either end. Kaname and Yuuki sat down at their specified table; Yuuki was sat between Ruka and Kain. Ichijou and Aidou sat on Kaname's other side and Kain sat on Ruka's left.

A hyperactive human soon introduced herself: "Hello, My name is Konata Tsubasa! Please take care of me!" Kain smiled politely in response as Ruka pulled Yuuki under the table, covered in the soft white fabric.

"What are you doing?" breathed Yuuki.

"You mean, what are _we _doing?"

"No, _you, I'm _not doing _anything. I _am minding my own business."

"Whatever." Ruka said, as she pulled out a silver Sharpie and checked the ink on a paper tissue. She giggled softly, Yuuki instantly knowing what she was up to. On the bottom of the table she scribbled away:

_Property of Night Class, under orders of Aidou Hanabusa _ _

Yuuki burst into laughter, showing her head back into the crowd, who all turned to find the source of the laughter. Kaname eyed her carefully, smelling the newly used Sharpie on his fiancée. She smiled innocently towards him and he looked away as she grinned. She leaned her head on her elbows, and smiled towards an unsuspecting group of humans nearby. The entire night was fun, cheerful, and more than fun for _both_ races.

__

Yuuki adjusted her black, leather Coach gloves while shifting comfortably in her Stella McCartney strap heels. Her Ksubi jeans hugged her figure tightly and her Zac Posen blazer skimmed her curves.

"Rima, do you know how much longer?"

Rima shrugged and stuck her head forward to ask the level C driver in front.

"We are pulling up now." stated Rima, happily. She smugly stepped out of the Mercedes Guardian Limousine and flipped her orange locks behind her ear. Ruka left next, setting the scene with her vintage Ralph Lauren outfit, which was colorfully coordinated. Yuuki left last, flanked by her nobles, who helped her from the car. In front of them was the _Shibuya Shopping Center Cross Roads Mall_. They walked in with the intention of purchasing clothing to get ready for the new school year.

They weren't shopping for any other type of clothing, knowing full well that if they needed anything, they could buy it then. Yuuki fingered her rhinestone encrusted satellite phone with her perfectly designed kogal nails. Each finger had a litter of rhinestones and gems, beautifully colored; she even had small bows etched in, each with its own specific design. The nails were long; her own of course. She placed a hand to gently cover her mouth as she yawned tiredly; after all, they had woken up hours earlier just to come to the mall.

While walking out of Frederick's Lingerie, a very much ghetto female bumped into Yuuki. The gangster female turned towards Yuuki, and gave her a menacing look.

"Excuse me? What the _fuck_ do you think you are doing?"

Yuuki was silent and she turned to walk away, but felt the presence of Ruka and Rima behind her and turned back towards them. Ruka was staring almost hatefully at her.

"I said what the fuck you think you are doing, you mother-fucking bitch?!" the girl shouted once more. Yuuki sighed heavily, wishing these things would stop happening to her. She pushed through Rima and Ruka, standing protectively in front of them bothand stood towards the girl, her heels not even putting her at the same height as the female.

"I would rather this hindrance be settled, what is the problem here?"

"What the fuck are you talking about you fucking bitch? You fucking bumped your stupid shitty fucking ass into me!" Many people walking past at the time stopped to stare at the loudmouthed female; some were shocked, others highly amused.

"_What_ did you just say to Yuuki-sama?!" demanded Ruka angrily.

"Look! They even call her 'sama'!" she jeered obnoxiously, towards the group of girls who seemed to make up her gang.

"I recall no such thing." responded Yuuki coolly, which seemed to further aggravate the girl.

"I'm gonna fucking screw you up, if you don't fucking apologize you stupid mother-fucking bitch!"

"I would rather no confrontation, at the moment. Why do we not try to settle this peacefully?" Yuuki asked. The girls across from her sniggered loudly.

"Stupid little whore can't even fight," one girl mocked, "Got to get her mother and father involved, huh?" Yuuki exhaled loudly once more. She turned and began walking away, silently urging her friends to do the same. They reluctantly followed their leader away from the daunting females.

Although Yuuki could sense the presence following them through their entire shopping experience, she chose the ignore it. She felt that her entire treaty with Cross Academy would go to waste if she acted upon this ordeal.

They finished a reasonably successful shopping trip a couple of hours later and decided to go back to the academy as Kaname-sama would probably be worried about Yuuki like he usually was if he was separated from her for too long. They stood on the pavement waiting for their Mercedes as another sleek black car pulled up in front of them. As the car parked Yuuki saw the gangly female's face reflected in the tinted window, and quickly sidestepped. The girls balled up fists missed Yuuki and collided with the missile proof window of the black car.

Both the car door in the front slammed open suddenly. They revealed a male car driver, and several graceful yet frightening teenage males. The first one to stare towards them was the most intimidating; his dark hair matching his almost completely black outfit. His red tinted eyes were filled with anger and fury as he glared towards the gang of girls. Several other pairs of eyes did the same.

"Ohmigod! It's Kaname-sama!" exclaimed an onlooker.

"Forget about Kaname-sempai; look, it's Idol and Wild!" disagreed another female.

"Idol is a womanizer; I much prefer Ichijo-sempai and Shiki-san!"

Kaname walked towards them, backed up by his cronies. He possessively took Yuuki behind him, who was instinctively protected by Ichijo. He seemed to be silently asking her what had happened.

"Is there a reason you feel obligated to attack my fiancée?" he hissed towards the leader, not caring if she was female. The leader of the gang seemed to freeze in her spot, and it was not due to Aidou. Seiren appeared hastily from behind a nearby tree.

"She bumped into Yuuki-sama, Kaname-sama, and then when Yuuki-sama tried to avoid a physical conflict she was enraged and has been following them for over two hours now. Yuuki-sama was kind enough to avoid them and ignore them following her. She did not even demand an apology from her." Kaname looked at Seiren, taking the news in.

Aidou stepped forward with the unusual look of resentment upon his face. It was the one he reserved specifically for the two purebloods he had fallen in love with. His eyes burned with infuriation as he got closer to the gang of delinquents.

"So you feel that you have the right to attack her because of something so insolent?" Kain said furiously, stepping in front of Ruka. "I see no reason why you had to attack Yuuki-sama, nor a reason why you had to follow our friends."

"So, in other words, you were just looking for a fight against someone you thought was too weak to fight." finished Shiki, evenly. His cool face was almost as emotionless as Kaname's was, although when he stood so protectively next to Rima it was obvious that he was concerned for her well being. The girls didn't need another word; they ran off separately from each other before the teenagers could change their mind about pacifism.

Kaname turned around to face his sister who was looking guiltily at the ground. He took her into his arms and she sniffed quietly into his black jacket. There would be many years like this, and so forth they would come.

* * *

Author's note: I just want to say that I WILL continue _When You Mix it All Together_, however it is on a short hiatus, because I have been working on a novel with my _own_ characters, involving such scientific people in the story, so I will stop publishing for a while so that more of my fantasy ideas go towards something that could _actually_ help pay for my college education.

I would also like to know if you think my writing has gotten better from when I first started, I like to think it has, but of _course_, that's just my opinion, which according to my cousins does not count very much.

Also that little gangster thing is _**not**_ meant to offend anyone who might act like that. It was based on a similar situation I encountered with N and Ali at the mall and the girls (I'm not sure if they were girls or guys?) basically _jumped_ us at like 10 at night. I being the smartest of my kin knew how to get out of the situation. Which was simply to stay near police officers, drop hints to them indirectly, and then go into a high costing store, (like Coach or Nordstrom's) _however_ since it was 10 Pm we had to settle for the next best thing. Borders, why? Because it is very quiet and if anything should happen we would be safe because there happened to be a Twilight movie release party (which was our reason for even GOING to the mall). So I once again, saved the stupid asses of my cousin and N. What a pity. They owe me _**big**_ time. What if I was dead right now? I wouldn't be able to release this. _. Sometimes I think my God really wants me dead… Plus hugs and Suggles to our AWESOME beta, VampireMaddy who made the story WAY better than it was!!!!


	2. If An Hour of Sex Burns 365 Calories

Before the story –The panic of the dead council brought Kaname to install a new council, who backed his ideas completely. Yuuki is a more than loved member of vampire Society, and has befriended Sara, although they are frienemies (friend/enemies) because Sara is very much in love with Kaname.

Plot line –They are beautiful, smart, elite, and rich. They have diamonds on their little fingers and Cross Academy wrapped around their new Chloe handbags. They have everything they could desire, love, passion, wealth, titles, admiration, and enough sex for a lifetime. Someone is always there to report their dirty laundry. Does she know more than she lets on? This person is there, and she claims to be one of them, maybe she is, maybe she isn't. But with this girl watching their every move, under the secret penname 'Secret Seer', no one knows who to watch out for. Be careful Day Class and Night, she can take over your minds like no other, and suddenly you might not be as innocent as you seem.

Also the abbreviations of names are important. If it says KY it means Kuran Yuuki. If it says AH it means Adiou Hanabusa. KK means Kuran Kaname, and KA means Kain Akatsuki, ect. So Kaien would be CK and CROSS Yuuki would have been CY, however this name is almost never used.

I don't own. You know that. So don't bitch about it.

___

Hey people!

Well look what we have here! Could our favorite crazy VicePres be up to something in the SSCRM?

The Shibuya Shit Star paper says so!

Gang violence was spotted in Shibuya Shopping Center Cross Roads Mall yesterday afternoon, when a group of teenaged Yanki females raided many expensive shops. Insiders say that the heiress of a well respected global company was harassed by the group. We have also heard that when the heiress tried to calm the situation she was abruptly stopped by the gang, and was later stalked across the Square for a total of two hours. The leader of the gang punched the heiress' Mercedes window, only to find that the car was all but empty. The violence ended when the heiress' fiancée appeared at the scene aided by his friends. The situation was monitored by many security guards, who deny seeing the presence of the heiress and her fiancée that afternoon. A source tells us that their names cannot be released for security reasons. We do know, however, that the fiancée's friends were name 'Idol', 'Ichijou', 'Shiki' and 'Wild'. Please stand by for further news during the week.

Whoa, KY, we didn't think you had it in you!

As we all very well know tomorrow Cross Academy II will be opening! However many rumors and questions have been sent in from you all about the new school. I was watching the entire peace rally, and _boy_ was it hot. Of course I was there; I so it had to be. So, I'll shoot all of your dumb rumors out of the sky. Or maybe I'll confirm them…?

_Dear Secret Seer,_

So I totally heard that the Night Class' Dorm president and Vice-president are like getting it on all the time! Like gross right? I mean she's NAWT pretty.

_StupidDumbHo_

_Dear StupidDumbHo,_

Um, hello? Who isn't sleeping with each other? If I was KY I would get it on with KK too. Your obviously a KK fangirl, and want him for yourself. Give up; he is taken, in a MAJOR way. By the way SDH this isn't time to ask about that now is it?

_SS_

-

_Dear Secret Seer,_

I heard that the Night Class dormitory is being named after the Kuran family. Isn't that some really stupid company in like Africa or something?

_Hotter than the Sahara_

_Dear Hotter than the Sahara,_

That is a good question. But you are all wrong, it's called the Moon Dorm, like it has been forever. Who wouldn't name a dorm after them, they're hot! And forget Africa, we're talking about everywhere in the world!

_SS_

-

_Dear Secret Seer,_

I heard that CY transferred into the Night Class. And she got some pretty fucked up hair extensions. I mean it's so unnatural! She's pretty cozy with KK, what do you think?

_NoWayin HELL_

_Dear NoWayin HELL,_

It's KY for a REASON. Yes, she IS in the Night Class, were you blind towards their hand sex during the ENTIRE peace rally? Her hair is more natural than you trying to make out. Obviously people like us don't get shitty extensions like people like you. Nice try though.

_SS_

-

_Dear Secret Seer,_

I saw KY and her friends at the mall, and she was totally like shy and shit. I was like really annoyed though, because she can't be as innocent as she acts. She's obviously doing KK and shit. But she has a nice body. That gang was like stalking her. It was queer.

_innocentCOMES_

_Dear innocentCOMES,_

Yeah, she isn't shy. I know that for a fact. No shit, Sherlock. No one is innocent when I'm around to report. Again, who isn't doing each other, honestly? About KY's body? Don't ask or tell me, I have never and will never plan to see it. Queer? My cousin's gay. So are a lot of hot guys. They can't help it. Obviously, neither can you.

_SS_

I'll keep you super posted for the opening ceremony of course!

Later Babes

;)

Secret Seer

___

The Night Class at Cross Academy seemed to be whispering loudly about the latest news on Secret Seer's blog. However Yuuki had calmed them down, generously reminding them that this would be the day that the Day Class would be bringing their things into the school. They quietly listened, knowing that they were now forbidden to walk freely on the grounds until the next vacation. However their next break was only three weeks away. It was a short break, which meant only three days away from school.

Yuuki left quietly; walking towards an area she knew well and entered the room. She cautiously peeked her head in, and smiled at the man waiting there. His long blond hair was neatly tied back and he smiled at her, eyes sparkling with delight.

"Yuuki-chan!" he squeaked excitedly. She smiled back, and stood in front of his desk, gracefully sitting on the edge.

"Chairman?" she asked. He gave her a very stern look and she rephrased her statement. "Chair… I mean, father, I was wondering… Who will be replacing Zero and I as prefects?" Kaien clutched his fingers, and looked down tiredly towards his desk. He sighed seriously, and peeped up to look at his ex-adopted daughter.

"Two students will be coming from the Day Class for the job. I know your pact with Zero, and he is not allowed to come in Cross Academy when you are in it, as you have responsibilities with the night class. Replacing you will be Dahui Shogo, and Konata Tsubasa. I believe you were sitting with both of them at the Peace Rally." Yuuki nodded, quietly, and frowned.

"Okay, father, as you wish." she said cheerfully, turning to leave his office. She began walking with no particular destination and soon she found herself in a most peculiar area in the school; one she had yet to see. She felt warm and safe there, although in reality the atmosphere was quite cold, and bleak. There was a pond, and when she stuck her finger into the water she could feel that it would soon be frozen over. She breathed a gust of air through her nose and it tingled, causing her to giggle loudly.

A strong arm grasped her around the shoulder. She looked upwards; Kaname was grinning down at her, and he spun her body round to face him as one hand slipped underneath her chin and titled her face up to look at him.

"There you are." he said, still smiling gently at her. She could not help but smile back, although that grin quickly faltered when she noticed that the pale skin of his neck was fully exposed to her. He was tormenting her on purpose, she knew it!

Although she was almost two heads shorter than him this did nothing to help alleviate the thirst for the blood she was now craving. Kaname was being cruel, and so of course he moved his neck closer to her lips, tightly binding his arms around her back as he encouraged her.

"Yuuki, you need blood. You have refused to drink it for over a month now. Who knows what you might do if you continue? The slightest smell of blood could trigger you to ask rashly." Kaname berated.

Yuuki gazed at her feet, a blush creeping onto her face until she nodded and complied. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her tongue kneaded his neck, and her fangs pierced deep into his jugular vein. She greedily swallowed his thick and appetizing life-force from his body. Her grip on his uniformed back became tighter as she seized it in her small palms.

"Yes, Yuuki, that's it…" groaned her brother lightly, holding her body close to his. As she detached her fangs from his all-too inviting décolletage she sniffed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sorry, Onii-sama, I should have known you were worried about me. I'm sorry…" she veered her head up towards the object of her affection. His face was brought closer towards hers, as he licked away the surplus blood from her lips and chin. His forehead leaned upon hers.

"I'll never stop worrying about you, until you are completely safe," he responded, gently stroking her cheek. "Because you are my reason for life." he brought his lips towards hers. They massaged the skims of her lips, and she was surprised. His tongue swirled hotly on the skin of her mouth, begging for admission. She let him, and so he entered, much to her pleasure. His tongue caressed hers, and he tasted his own blood in her mouth. She sighed into the kiss. What could describe something like this? Of course it was love, but there was something more…

Yuuki did not share a room with her dear elder brother and fiancée. She in fact slept in the room connected with his, although this was in actual fact no more private despite having her own bathroom, as she was forced to walk through her brother's room to enter it. This was one of the only things that riled her. The Headmaster had generously built another suite across the dormitory for her, aware of their lifestyles. However Kaname had convinced her that there was no reason at all for her to be so far from him, and that it would arise suspicious amongst Night Class as to why the fiancées, who were so madly in love, refused to quarter in the same suite.

He badgered on about the consequences, and how she would be ruthlessly stolen from him by an unpleasant and malicious elderly vampire born before Christ, who would never deserve her affections; Namely Ichiou, and before he had died, Rido. She had sighed loudly against this statement, and had drowsily accepted his supposed protection of her from the prying hands of other men.

"My dear girl," he said chastely, "How could I let you leave my devoted arms?" Yuuki sighed deeply, and tilted her head. Yuuki grabbed his chest and held her face there before she responded.

"You can calm down, I wouldn't leave you; how could I do that when you are this wonderful to me, Kaname? You know no one has ever been this good to me…" she responded quietly, whispering softly into his warm ear.

It sent tingling sensations down his spine; the sound of her soft and kind voice. Before he could manage to control his actions, his warm fingers were climbing suggestively up her back. He was pulling up the material, and his lips came closer to her. Yuuki squirmed slightly, not used to the unannounced attention her brother was placing on her.

It was amazing to her. She had only ever kissed him, and he had courteously refrained from even doing that most of the time. Yuuki sensed that Kaname thought he would break her. She was not as fragile as she used to be. So why did he always have to treat her like she was a Van Gogh? Of course she was the most exotic painting; beautiful and expensive with the finest lines, but sometimes she also wanted to show the rough canvas underneath.

His moist lips made soft trails of love from the top area of her loosely buttoned shirt to her upper neck, placing a final show of affection behind her ear. Her soft hair fell out of its messy bun as he pulled her body closer to his. She laced her nimble fingers through her brothers, entwining them together in a never ending pattern. Yuuki gripped her brother's shirt tightly, stifling the groan that she so desperately wanted to release from her pleased lips. She finally succumbed and let out a small sigh of satisfaction.

Kaname snapped away, evidently becoming conscious of the emotions he was imposing on his fiancée. He shamefully looked away from her, holding the self loathing that he was now experiencing inside his mind. Why had he suddenly done that? Was he turning into a sexual predator by fault of his fiancée? Various unavoidable naughty thoughts flashed through his psyche.

Yuuki sat up, not noting the fact that her shirt was showing a little more than the expected. She sat on her knees, placing her arms between her legs. She was showing an apologetic expression upon her face as her eyes looked deep into his. She reached her soft hands towards his face and caught it between her gentle fingertips. She leaned her weight on his lap so he could see her face. She forced him to look into her mellow eyes.

"What is wrong, Kaname?" she asked softly, meeting his gaze.

He was silent; he had something he did not wish to tell her.

"You can tell me, onii-sama, I won't say anything." she answered back, placing her forehead against his. She wasn't aware of the fact that the way she sat was placing him in the most hazardous situation.

"Yuuki…" he murmured softly, and she gave him her full attention. The look in his eyes caused her to frown.

"Kaname, you think I don't accept you, don't you?" she said out loud. He wanted desperately to look away from her penetrating and all knowing stare.

"Not just that… I feel as if one day you'll leave me for some other man that pleases you more than I; that you won't need me anymore one day. That thought brings me unbearable pain. I just don't want to frighten you into doing something you don't want to do… and then to have you leave me as a consequence." his voice was cracking; she could tell that his façade was melting away around him. Yuuki placed her lean fingers at the sides of his cheeks, staring lovingly into his eyes, connecting with him. She could see his soul through his eyes and saw hundreds of emotions. She spoke seriously, although her words also contained hints of her playfulness.

"Onii-sama… Whatever happens, I _will _stand by you."

She slowly brought her lips to his and initiated what she could argue was the most meaningful kiss they had yet to share. Her lips grazed over his unsure ones. Slowly, but surely, Kaname moved his arms from his sides to her back, where he meaningfully pulled her closer to his warm embrace. She meant her words. Every word she had said. She would stay by him. She would do anything for him; even if that meant causing herself pain. All Yuuki knew was that every fiber of her being belonged to him. If it was not for him she wouldn't exist, and that in itself was truly extraordinary.

Yuuki remembered the words her wise mother had once said to. They were important, and probably the best advice anyone had ever given her.

"_Never fear the consequences,"_ she had said, _"Because who knows; you may never experience another feeling of joy again in your life. Live now, Yuuki who knows what may happen in the future."_

She finally understood the meaning behind those words. So she took her advice. She was living in the present; she wouldn't care for the consequences. All that mattered right now was her and Kaname.

He could feel her upon him. Her kisses were more delicious to him then he could ever remember. Was this _his_ Yuuki? Was this the Yuuki that had finally been awakened after being dormant for so long? Did anyone else see her as the incredible sex goddess that he had always seen?

He was not the kind vampire she had thought he was many years ago. She was the controller of the dark and blackened hole that was his heart. Was it right for him to even love her? He had lived for thousands of years, lived with hundreds of unwanted women that he hadn't care for in the least.

However when Yuuki had been born, everyone became a threat. Anyone that could hurt her, or take her from him, would die by his hand. It had taken most of his self control not to destroy Zero Kiryuu after he had drunk her blood; something Kaname had desired for years. He stole it from him, and in Kaname's eyes, they were enemies. The only thing that kept the filthy hunter alive was that his Yuuki saw him as a friend. It had boiled and seethed his blood when the disgusting boy had dared to press his lips stained with her blood to her own. Without telling Yuuki, he had made an oath. The next time he saw Kiryuu, he would die. Without a doubt Kaname would kill him. Yuuki could not stop him this time; nothing would stop him this time. Because _nothing_ was holding him back.

"Yuuki." he groaned lightly into her lips. He hadn't realized he had said it aloud until she responded rather lasciviously.

"Kaname…" she whispered into his ear. Kaname could not control his animalistic nature if she dared to moan his name. She was sitting on his lap; her long hair hung onto his face, covering them away from the vision of the room. "I'm _more_ than ready, if it's for Onii-sama…"

His fingers were light, not probing, against her skin. He had licked her lip, devouring her mouth in dominance. His tongue left hers alone as he picked her small frame up from the comfort of the luxury sofa they were sat on. He parted his lips lightly as he kissed her chest, leaving small marks that quickly faded, until he reached his prize; her neck. Her blood was a drug to him. He could have a drink every day and still not sate his thirst for her. He had realized long ago that it would take more than her blood to tame the beast that lived in his chest. He wanted more of her than he could imagine.

Yuuki moaned softly as she felt wetness on her neck. She knew what he was planning, and she urged him to continue, weaving her fingers through his hair. She pulled him closer to her neck, begging him to continue their sinful act. When she no longer felt the swirl of a tongue she felt a small prick.

There was a vast difference between her blood being drunk by Zero than Kaname; one she had realized over the last six months with her brother. The feeling of Zero had been animalistic and painful. However Kaname's fangs piercing her pale skin made her feel… _hot_. It made her want more. Aidou had been right when he described the pleasure of having your blood drunk by your lover. When Kaname drank her blood she felt that pleasure.

He drank greedily from her neck veins. She could hardily keep still; filled with restlessness. He squeezed her back harder and closer to him as she groaned louder than she had before.

As he brought his lips away from her neck, she noticed her blood lingered around his chin. She leaned closer to him, licking it away as he once had for her. Yuuki felt her brother gently place her on his bed, pinning her underneath him.

Yuuki felt a haze overcome her as brother's large hands swept the shirt upwards behind her back…

"Nii-sama…" she whispered encouragingly. His soft lips began to part and he started to murmur something huskily back. However his fiancée falling backwards stopped him. He turned his head and groaned; he hadn't noticed Aidou was standing outside of the room. Now he was knocking. _Damn him and his perfect timing._ Kaname made a mental note to punish him later. _Then again… what am I supposed to say? Aidou! You're punished because you stopped me from having sex with Yuuki?! He's good… much too good._

Kaname covered his forehead with his arm as he walked in an annoyed disposition towards the door. He straightened out his clothes before swinging open the door, careful not to show his anger towards the noble.

"Eh, Kaname-sama! Another person wants to enter the dorm! Maria Kurenai wants to enter; she came late." Kaname stared at him. _So you bother me for this? How is that more important than being laid?!_"Oh, what I mean is, the dorm has no more… uh, empty rooms."

"She can share with another group," answered Kaname effortlessly.

"Okay Kaname-sama, I'll inform Seiren." agreed Aidou, bowing.

"Seiren?" asked Kaname curiously. What did his killer body-guard have to do with this conversation?

"Yes, Dorm President, she's the only one with someone not staying in her room already," Kaname nodded, and as Aidou bowed again, Kaname closed the door. He turned around and huffed loudly. Yuuki walked in front of him.

"He planned it!" he announced angrily to his sister. She laughed a short watery laugh.

"Well his little man-crush on you is very cute!" she exclaimed joyfully, fumbling through her trunk for a nightgown. She still hadn't unpacked and from the looks of it, neither had Kaname.

"Me?" Kaname asked, looking at her as though she was insane.

"Nii-sama, he's in love with you." answer Yuuki, from the bathroom. Her speech was muffled but his vampiric hearing took in every word. _Damn! She's changing in the bathroom. I will __KILL__ Aidou Hanabusa!_

"Silly girl, he is in love with _you_." he whispered in a nearly inaudible voice. Though he knew she had heard his words when he heard a clattering in the bathroom and a faint smell of blood. He opened the door quickly and peered in to see Yuuki staring frozen at wall, a picture of shock painted across her face. She had only ever thought that he had a little bit of a crush on her. Not _love_. He grazed this fingertips across her cheeks as he pulled the scissors from her hands. It seemed that she was trying to cut her toothbrush package open and the scissors had slipped.

"Troublesome girl," he whispered, setting the scissors back into the draw they belonged to. He walked her to her bed, kissing her good night. "Sleep well, my dear girl, there is plenty of time for future busy nights," With the statement he closed her door, locking away any chance of love that night.

Hollow winds flew past the Night Dorm and rustled the tall trees surrounding the area. The restless sun shone upon the dormitory, receiving evil glares from many who preferred not to have to wake as early as the sun forced them to.

Shrill screams and loud cries of excitement filtered through the walls of the private living area. A large down pillow was thrown at the window, and a small plunking sound was heard when it missed and hit a desk instead. A loud groan filled the room. Yuuki covered her ears with her other pillow.

After several minutes she realized that she was never going to able to get anymore sleep, and peeked out the window. It would be twilight in an hour. She groaned and wandered towards her still unpacked trunk to take out her new Night Class uniform. She pulled out the crisp and luxurious material and swung it over the back of a chair, yawning loudly and revealing her fangs to the empty room. She rubbed her eyes again, deciding that a shower would wake her up.

The laces on her shoes were tied tightly as she hopped from her chair, and wandered towards the door separating her from her fiancée. She walked in, following his comforting scent around chairs and towards the familiar French style sofa where he lay, with uniform already on, but messily hanging on him. She could see that he was studying how her uniform now fit her; it was quite different to him. He liked it though.

"You look like a homeless puppy you know…" she said playfully. He looked up, greeting her with a smile; the one that he only ever showed her - a smile of affection.

"I know you love homeless puppies anyway," he replied softly. She nodded happily. Her small hands quickly buttoned his shirt, tightened his tie, and buttoned his jacket. She reached over for his neckpiece from the desk and clipped it on quickly. She tapped his chest twice with her palms.

"We have to go, Kaname," she said, taking the papers from him, and laying them down on the table. She pulled him to his feet and gathered their books, handing him his. He courteously took hers too.

The lobby of the dormitory was filled with Night Class members of all age and classes. Many bowed when they descended the stairs. The Kuran siblings joined their friends, and began to leave the Dormitory. As soon as they were outside the screeching and yelling felt twenty times louder.

_How could anyone be this awake so early in the morning? Oh, wait, it's night for them…_

With an eerie groan the double doors to the living area opened. Yuuki's eyes landed on the massive groups of adoring females and males who held flowers, chocolates, cameras and gifts for the returning group of elite vampires.

As usual, Aidou turned on his womanly charm and screams girls chanted his name. Even though he had only one true love, Yuuki, he still loved attention. The expression on Yuuki's face was almost the same as the ones the new Prefects wore: disapproval. Yuuki looked up at Kaname, her hand in his.

"Nii-sama…" she began, as they, and the rest of the night class, stopped. His eyes gave approval and so she walked back towards the prefects they had passed. She smiled at the girl who looked shocked. All was quiet waiting for what she would say to the girl.

"Yuuki-senpai!" she exclaimed, nervous. The pureblood was actually _conversing_ with her!

"Tsubasa-san, the Chairman told me all about you," she began smiling; Aidou had turned around towards them both. "I just want to let you know that I had that job, and I understand how hard it is, so I'll do my best to make sure it won't be as bad for you okay?" Yuuki said to the girl. She smiled again, her lips and entire face curving upwards.

"Thank you, Yuuki-senpai," Tsubasa smiled, still feeling nervous despite the friendly atmosphere. Yuuki began to turn away after waving a pleasant goodbye. She rejoined her brother and the Night Class continued their journey to the classrooms. The girls were rowdy, screaming the names of their favorite Night Class male. However the guys were very much more laid back; they threw flowers and small gifts with names, aiming them towards their favorite female. Yuuki had received several bouquets of flowers from the males in the Day Class who had seen her at the Peace Rally. Many of them were freshman. Yuuki remembered what it was like being a freshman… being _human_. She shook the thoughts away. She sniffed the roses in her arms and pulled one out of the bouquet.

"Kaname, don't these roses smell extraordinary?" she brought the rose level with him, and he nodded. She could tell by his brooding eyes that he was jealous. "Nii-sama, you're so silly; they're just roses." She giggled lightly.

The mood in the classrooms of the Night Class was very relaxing. Yuuki had thought that it would be tense; sitting in a room full of vampires that were indirectly watching their every move. However when she walked into the classroom and lessons began she realized that no one particularly cared what she did. Kaname had been sitting in an armchair, which looked over the entire classroom, whilst his sister sat on the windowsill behind him. Instead of paying attention to the class she was watching the grounds and soon saw the male prefect, Shogo, patrolling across dark forest area.

Shogo's stance seemed to tighten as he turned around and Yuuki's vampire eyes saw deeply into his. She saw the familiar look in his eyes that she had seen in others. Yuuki saw it every time she looked at Kaname, Aidou and now… she saw that same gaze from Shogo. It was love.

"Global Green?" asked Yuuki. She raised a brow at the invitation she had received from the company.

"Yeah, they are celebrating another year as one of the most famous charity foundations to save the ecosystem. I guess they are inviting the most important people in society. I'm just going because my agent told me to." Rima said simply. Yuuki nodded. It was perfectly understandable; after all Shiki and Rima _were _models. "Anyway, it's like _the_ invite of the year. Everyone in the dorm was invited. We _are_ aristocrats after all." The three chuckled shortly. Yuuki flipped over the invitation, fingering its delicate lace and beautifully textured material.

"I wonder if the invitation is like _made _of trees…" pondered Yuuki.

"I totally doubt it, it _is _an eco-friendly company." answered Ruka.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it say something like: '_100% recycled paper_?" questioned Yuuki. She shrugged, and dropped the paper on the ground. Well, the year was just starting but the parties were already in full swing.

Yuuki wondered what her future would be like. Of course she knew that she would marry Kaname one day; probably not all that near in the future. They had forever to do anything they very well pleased. She was beginning her Cross Academy second year with a party. How fitting. Would the future be like this: party after party, drink after drink? Would she really be paraded to society like a trophy on her fiancé's all-too-willing arm? She answered her question effortlessly. To be a pureblood vampire in the present day society was to give yourself to your followers. And to in regards to that, she wasn't whether she should be scared or pleased.

__

Thanks for the reviews guys! I was so pleased! I've started writing the next chapter, and I'll put it up in a timely fashion! It makes my day for reviews. Honestly if my day is shit, and I come home to see reviews in my inbox it makes the ENTIRE day better!

Snugs and Huggles to _**LOVELY**_ VampireMaddy, our Beta _**(Maddy: Hahaaaa~!) **_– she wrote that


	3. It's Called a 'Wet Dream'

Before the story –The panic of the dead council brought Kaname to install a new council, who backed his ideas completely. Yuuki is a more than loved member of vampire Society, and has befriended Sara, although they are frienemies (friend/enemies) because Sara is very much in love with Kaname.

Plot line –They are beautiful, smart, elite, and rich. They have diamonds on their little fingers and Cross Academy wrapped around their new Chloe handbags. They have everything they could desire, love, passion, wealth, titles, admiration, and enough sex for a lifetime. Someone is always there to report their dirty laundry. Does she know more than she lets on? This person is there, and she claims to be one of them, maybe she is, maybe she isn't. But with this girl watching their every move, under the secret penname 'Secret Seer', no one knows who to watch out for. Be careful Day Class and Night, she can take over your minds like no other, and suddenly you might not be as innocent as you seem.

All rights are reserved to Matsuri Hino.

Hey People!

AH Looks a bit red faced?

AH quite red faced when he left his room earlier this week. KK's doing? But then again, what were they doing? Reported sounds from the West wing suite heard in the late night. Who knows? Maybe AH has gotten even more bold in the last few months being cooped up with KY in the SAME manor???

Of course _as_ usual, the Day Class swarmed the Night Class on the first day of Class. Everyone shed a sweat drop when KY went to talk to the new Prefect to wish her luck. Damn she's good!

You know you're important:

When you're in the night class! Well not really, but we'd like to think so! As always the Global Green party has sent out E-vites!! Anyone who's anyone will be there. Of course _we've _already gotten our invites. Where's a better place to be on a Friday night? I'll give you a hint, it begins with a B. What's a better thing to do on a Friday night? I'll give you a hint, it starts with S. ;)

Be on the lookout for the Xoiuxzie Xui Children's Cancer Charity fund next month, a week before KY's birthday… Who will be invited?

_Dear Secret Seer,_

I haven't seen SS around lately? Maybe they aren't BFF?

_DisappearingPB_

_Dear DisappearingPB_

I have a feeling SS will be rearing her more than gorgeous head soon. Have you heard of the term 'frienemies'? Do you know what Best Friends for NEVER means? Get with the love hate relationships already!

_SS_

__

_Dear Secret Seer,_

Did you get invited to the Global Green party? Are you even as important as you make yourself out to be? Why would you expose everyone's secrets and stuff like that? It's dumb.

_FYIURfake_

_Dear FYIURfake,_

Take yo**ur **own display name, **a**nd use the information yourself. Of course _I _**g**ot **i**nvited. I'm no**t** like you, freak. Obviously you haven't **f**igured o**u**t that I'm the crazy, bit**c**hy, **k**now-it-all around here. Not yo**u**. Now wasn't that creative?

_SS_

__

_Dear Secret Seer,_

How do you know all about this shit?

_MyQurA_

_Dear MyQurA_,

That's for me to know and you never to find out. It wouldn't be fun if you knew, now would it?

_SS_

__

Dear Secret Seer,

Do you know where I can get the cheapest pot in Cross Academy? I stone a lot, and I need like massive blows of the shit.

_W33D_

Dear W33D,

If you haven't noticed, we're _rich. _We don't get the cheap kind. We get the expensive stuff. So unless you want me to tell you were you can get it 6000 ¥ a gram, I can't help you.

_SS_

__

_Dear SS,_

My uncle is a producer for websites with potential across the country. I told him about your website, and he said he would put it in his magazine. I was hoping you were okay with this. What do you think?

_NewWay2Fm3_

_Dear NewWay2Fm3,_

Only my good friends could call me that. But your proposition makes it fine by me any day!

I think nothing's better than to be more famous! Keep it coming!

_SS_

__

Girls and Guys, lets hang together down on the Autumnal Hill for the spring weather this Saturday. We'll bring out our favorite fleece blankets, and drink hot chocolate (if you know what I mean). See those amazingly good looking guys with the latest hairstyles and the hottest uniform pants? Those are our boyfriends. See those gorgeous girls with perfect hair and smiles, giggling while doing our nails? Those are _us_. So guys if you have balls come up and visit us, we'll be waiting. Ladies if you don't feel too insecure and sensitive about getting your asses kicked by _us_, then stop by and flirt with our boyfriends. You'll see what happens. Eternal War, and when the Night Class declares war, we mean war.

Save the Ta-tas

Secret Seer

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuuki had been called on. Not by a teacher, but by Sara. She also had been invited to the Global Green party, and had called Yuuki up, and had said those words.

"Do you want to be my date?"

Yuuki had known it was because Sara didn't want Yuuki to go with Kaname. But if Kaname wasn't going with Yuuki, who would he go with?

"Sure, Sara," replied Yuuki hastily into the phone.

"So Sara, I bought this orange Chanel cocktail dress. I think it would look absolutely _divine _on you," said Yuuki, handing over the garment.

The gown was orange with pink flowers that covered the inside, and barely showed on the outside. It had thick straps and had a turtleneck collar. Sara took the dress and thanked her. She pulled out a clear garment bag with a green dress inside.

"It's a BCBG silk dress; I figured it would fit you, and the ecosystem theme,"

Yuuki took the dress, and examined it carefully. It was strapless and had a flair waist.

"Thanks, Sara," And with that they were ready for the party.

__

Outside of the Global Green Party, Rima shifted in her Gothic Latika Fairy dress. It was made from 100% recycled cloth. The dress was black and purple, and laced in the back. Her hair was in its usual pigtails, and she had a small top hat attached to the right pigtail. She clung harder to Shiki's arm, he looked down at her. She raised a brow, and turned her face away in fake disinterest. She knew his dress shirt looked amazing on him, but she wouldn't be caught dead saying so.

It was almost as though everyone was entering in on their own red carpet as the Night Class entered the high society ballroom. Reflexively, Rima's muscles relaxed as she realized there were only humans and Noble Class vampires. She sashayed towards the punch, where she caught sight of the ever-friendly Kain having a less than interesting conversation with his mischievous cousin. She picked up a '100 percent recycled cup and poured herself a generous amount of the pink liquid. As she began to raise it up to her lips she noticed that a certain lost puppy with very messy reddish hair upon his head was eyeing her drink. She rolled her eyes, sighed, and handed him the cup. He brought the drink to his lips, and downed the sweet contents. He handed her the cup, and Rima stared at it.

"It's empty," she observed.

"It's tasty," replied Shiki, placing the cup in her hand.

A sudden presence entered the room. It was like warm air emanating from a pure body. The sudden heat permeated the room. It was much too slight for any of the mortals to feel it, however, it was something to be respected and revered by a vampire. Many courteously bowed, trying not to draw too much attention, in fear of being revealed to the human population.

The room was enlightened with their presence.

__

The two females radiated energy from their invisible halos, touching the ballroom with a small trace of purity, and a dash of beauty on the dance floor.

_Why is everyone staring? I hate when they do this, stupid humans. And this dress! She's much too small for her own well being! Or maybe I'm too fat for _my _wellbeing. Fuck! Maybe that's why Kaname chose her? Shit. That bitch set me up for this! She even wants me to think that's why Kaname wants her and not me. Damn this dress… It doesn't fit properly!_ A silent tearing was felt, and Sara stiffened lightly. _Crap! That was another seam! Fuck you, Yuuki!_ Sara had been much too proud to reject the dress, even though she knew it would be much too small for her curvaceous body. Though she would never admit that, and allow defeat on her name.

The dress had been slightly large in the breast area. Yuuki had never been too proud of her cleavage. It always felt… small. It made her uncomfortable. Everything else on her grew immensely, however her breasts seemed to lack the pureblood beauty she was born with. She had been pondering the thought of her chest's growth, when she felt the dress once again slide southward. She quickly and inconspicuously pulled it up. She knew Sara had picked a strapless dress for a reason. _That conniving whore!_ She thought annoyed. She pushed the thoughts away, it was time for her to celebrate, not whine about Sara.

Yuuki paraded her neon green dress around the room, greeting important people. She could feel her fiancée's stares at her when he had arrived at the social calling with his friend, Ichijo Takuma. Yuuki noticed that Kaname had given quite a few warning glares to those who looked at her with interested eyes. He felt the beast within become blood thirsty when she had purposely dazzled a young male bystander. The poor boy was innocent. He never knew what hit him.

Yuuki's arm had 'accidentally' collided with his back. She turned around, and apologized softly.

"I'm so very sorry, I did not mean to hurt you," she said apologetically.

His hazel eyes stared dumbstruck, mustering all his might to nod his shaggy blond hair with his head. She smiled, burning his heart with her precious and bright teeth. She was careful not to reveal her canines.

"What's you name?" she asked the boy.

He was quite ordinary looking. Nothing about him was attractive. Tonight was Yuuki's night to make Kaname jealous. For this she would do nearly anything.

"Its, err, Yuki," he stated, softly. It seemed he was rather ashamed of his female like name.

"Really, what a coincidence; my name is Yuuki too!" she replied overjoyed. She touched his arm as a flirtatious gesture when she felt Kaname's possessive gaze fall on her. Yuki did not seem to register that if he dared to flirt back, he would be claimed missing by the entire country of Japan. Yuuki sensed a familiar pattern of leather shoes padding along towards her. She turned and greeted Kaname. He was giving her a dangerously pleasant look. _He must be up to something! _Kaname raised his gaze to Yuki.

"Ah, my dear, please introduce me to this young man," he began. _What does he think he's planning? _Yuuki nodded happily.

"This is Yuki-kun, Kaname,"

"We have the same name," it seemed the Yuki boy thought he could hold his own with Kaname. How wrong he was.

"Intriguing, I thought my fiancée was the only 'gentle princess' in the room," he stated, with a pleased grin. _He had such an evil comment and such a happy face. How like Kaname. _

__

Yuuki and Sara sat next to each other at dinner, and Sara was holding in every last breath.

"Oh hello, Shirabuki-san," Sara exhaled to breath. Big mistake. The seams of her dress gave a heavy tearing sound and tore apart, exposing her sides, and that she was not wearing any panties. She scrambled to cover herself, as Yuuki jumped hurriedly to lead her out of the ballroom. She felt a sudden breeze of cool air. Yuuki squealed loudly, realizing she was bearing her cleavage to the guests. The two yelled and held each other against their bodies as they giggled and turned red as they walked towards the entry way. How scandalous this night had quickly become.

__

Aidou had been thankful. He had never been quite religious, but when he saw Yuuki's Northern region earlier in the evening that day, he realized that there truly was a God. And that he was most definitely rewarding him. Something about the perkiness of her small, pink nipples turned him on; the way that they stood from the rest of her breast… just thinking about it made a large bulge in his pants.

Many a day he had fantasized what it would have been like to see her in such a distressed situation. It was better than he could ever have imagined. He could almost see it; her underneath him, calling and moaning his name in pure ecstasy. He wanted to feel her electric hot skin under his touch. The thought made him weak. He didn't care if she was affianced to Kaname anymore. He would make Yuuki call his name. He would make her ask him for more…

Yuuki's hair would be a mess, and so would her dress. He already knew what he would do. Leaving her shoes at the door he would lead her into his empty mansion, stripping articles of clothing as they ascended the staircase towards his private quarters. He would unravel her magnificent up do, and let her auburn hair cascade down her back like ripples in an ocean. Content with his ideas he continued his dreams. He would pull her skin-tight dress down her back causing her to urge him forth with his sinful deeds, whispering not to tell Kaname about their secret, intimate affairs. Yuuki would unbutton his shirt, throwing it recklessly to the side, like a used napkin. Splaying his hands across her back he would kiss her shoulders, and assault her with butterfly kisses. He would tease her, and please her in all fashions. Aidou Hanabusa would send Kuran Yuuki into blistering throws of heated and highly passionate pleasure.

Fuck. He needed another set of sheets.

__

It was raining again. The gloom fit the mood inside the car. Kaname was quiet the entire ride back to the Academy. Yuuki had opted to ride with him in their chauffeured car, instead of with Sara. The look in her eyes made him wonder. She must have thought he was upset. Everyone, _everyone _had seen Yuuki's high glory.

What hurt him the most was that _he, _her _fiancé, _was not able to see her breasts before anyone else. Sure, he had seen her dress when she was still a small thing. But that was nothing compared to the body she displayed so easily to those around her. He decided to break the silence.

"Yuuki," he started, but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry, onii-sama. I thought…" she put her head down in shame. Her long bangs covered her face as she stared down at the floor. Kaname moved next to Yuuki.

"Its okay, Yuuki, it was an accident," he caressed her cheek, placing a small kiss on her lips that made her spine tingle.

__

The mishaps of the weeks party were soon forgotten. Yuuki noticed that not a single person looked at her strangely. Nor did anyone stare at her when she descended the staircase to the entrance to the dorm. She felt quite comfortable with her surroundings. The group began to leave, but suddenly they stopped. A notification had been posted upon the doors.

_Break begins next week,_

_Please make all efforts_

_To leave the Grounds._

_Cross Kaien  
_

She looked back at Kaname, who was holding her hand tightly. The month was moving quickly from their grasps.

As usual the shrieking and monkey howling of Day Class students was loud and crystal clear. The number of students had increased. It seemed that Shogo and Tsukasa were going to have their hands full. As the class walked to the final gate separating them from chaos, Yuuki walked to Aidou. She whispered a small comment in his ear. It looked lustful, almost seductive.

When they left the dorms, Aidou had contained half of his usual charm, and had only pleasantly greeted the raving fangirls that had instantly begun to scream his name.

This had enraged Kaname. His fiancée was whispering in another man's ear, low enough so that he couldn't hear it. Part of him wanted to ask her what she had said to him, and the other wanted to stay put so he wouldn't look jealous. He decided to keep his cool, not wanting to show the angry beast in him.

Yuuki could tell from the absentminded look in her brother's face that he was very jealous of Aidou Hanabusa. Yuuki leaned her head on Kaname's shoulder and entwined her left fingers into his right, squeezing them tightly. She sat recklessly, with her legs inches apart. Her upper thigh was visible to Kaname. He was controlling himself enough not to touch her legs, he milky skin looked appetizing to him. She was most deffinitly teasing him. As the teacher lectured the importance of the engaged, pureblood couple in the room, and the new Council, Yuuki could feel Kaname stiffen. Only slightly though. Kaname had not told Yuuki about his plans for the Monarchy. Although he did explain to her that she was in direct line for royalty. She nodded her head at this, and merely took in the information one would expect she could never digest.

__

Dahui Shogo was watching the Night Class from a branch on a tree. Anything that could get him closer to her; he would do it in a heartbeat. Her beauty was his obsession. The way she moved, how graceful she walked. Every word that came out of her mouth he remembered. He had felt a green monster under his breast when she had decided to speak to Tsukasa and not him. A beautiful scent rolled off her body when she passed by him, one that he could not place his finger on. When would such a beautiful creature speak to him? Never would he have the chance to see her closer than the pedestal he had so willingly put her upon. His infatuation with her was dangerous.

He remembered when she had looked from the dark forest and had locked eyes with him. Her stare was unwavering, yet peaceful and full of joy. His heart had severed when _Kuran Kaname _had put his large hands on her slender shoulder, settling his nose in the crook of her neck. He had planted his lips onto her skin, and even with his human vision, Shogo could see that his tongue was grazing over her skin. His heart had cracked even further when he saw her fingers twist into his hair, and pull him closer. How cruel she was to him.

He had always known that the two where different from siblings. They showed much more affection than any Shogo had ever seen. Then the Chairman had told him that the Kuran siblings were purebloods, and everything fit into place.

Shogo had heard from some of the junior girls that Yuuki had lived with Chairman Cross for the school year. Others had told him that when she was school prefects with another male, Zero, that she had been most definitely in love with Kaname. A few girls, when he had asked about her, laughed heartily at his affections. Several had told him it was worthless to be in love with her because she was denser than a rock. Many of those girls had told him his love was pointless because she was sure to spend eternity with Kaname.

Shogo had found that the juniors and seniors knew a great deal about the Night Class. Most knew that they were vampires, and had learned the Hierarchy as an extra course before coming back to the Academy. He noticed it did not stop them from cheering for their favorite beautiful monster when he/she left for their classes. If he wasn't a prefect… he would cheer for her.

He, Dahui Shogo, was unconditionally and passionately in love with Kuran Yuuki.

Even if he knew she would never feel the same way.

__

Then Saturday arrived.

As promised, a group of beautiful, elite, teenagers were spreading themselves on top of their line designer blankets. Every one of them was in a uniform. It showed where they belonged. Many of the Night Class students had showed up at various times in the day. The last to arrive had been Yuuki and Kaname, as she had dawdled on her way out. She had also wanted to walk to Autumnal Hill, instead of taking a car like many others had. When she reached the grassy hill where the vampires had been sitting together she wondered which one was 'Secret Seer'.

Yuuki spread their blanket down near their friends. Yuuki lounged with Kaname on their L.L. Bean X-Large fleece blanket, chatting with Ruka about the Xoiuxzie Xui Charity Benefit next month.

"Yuuki-sama, your birthday is next month is it not?" asked Kain. Yuuki gasped.

"I completely forgot," the group of vampires surrounding her sweat dropped. "I'll be turning seventeen, times flies…" she got lost in a personal train of thought, while tracing the designs on the blanket. _Seventeen… Millions of years to spend with him… and my heart shall never cease to waver under his love._

She had forever to spend with Kaname, forever to spend in his arms.

_____________________________________________________

I finished the chapter! I'm so proud of myself. It's raining though. I don't like rain when it's cold… Please review! Thanks to my mom (the English teacher that doesn't like to change my work) for fixing this chapter for me. I have to admit it was embarrassing to have my mom read what I wrote… especially Aidou's quite vivid little fantasy.


	4. When Ur High, Tipsy & Addicted to Sex

Before the story –The panic of the dead council brought Kaname to install a new council, who backed his ideas completely. Yuuki is a more than loved member of vampire Society, and has befriended Sara, although they are frienemies (friend/enemies) because Sara is very much in love with Kaname.

Plot line –They are beautiful, smart, elite, and rich. They have diamonds on their little fingers and Cross Academy wrapped around their new Chloe handbags. They have everything they could desire, love, passion, wealth, titles, admiration, and enough sex for a lifetime. Someone is always there to report their dirty laundry. Does she know more than she lets on? This person is there, and she claims to be one of them, maybe she is, maybe she isn't. But with this girl watching their every move, under the secret penname 'Secret Seer', no one knows who to watch out for. Be careful Day Class and Night, she can take over your minds like no other, and suddenly you might not be as innocent as you seem.

This Chapter was NOT Betad by my mom because of Drugs. If there are any MAJOR mistakes, PM me and I WILL fix it.

**Author's Note: For Shiki Senri, he is supposed to be ShS, because we already have an SS, please try to remember this. KT would be Konata Tsukasa, and DS would be Dahui Shogo, RT would be Rima Touya. **

Important Author's note: This chapter is VERY sexual (There is no sex, rather many mentions of sex). There are also MANY drug references and **many** illegal activities. If that is not your Cup of tea don't read that section. I put a marker on when it begins so that you can skip it. I advise you to read it anyway, as it introduces new characters that will have rather large roles to play in the story.

This is a key of the Drug and Alcohol references in this chapter:

**E** – Ecstasy is a drug that comes in pill form. It increases sensitivity, and is very much abused in club life. This drug is usually a mixture of Heroin and Cocaine. It can also be made with amhetamines, caffeine, ketamine, methamphetamine, and MDA (Methylenedioxyamphetamine). I swear to god if you try this at home I will shoot you.

**Weed, Joint, Blunt, Pot**- These are other names for Marijuana. This is the three sided leaf that you see everyone smoking. Amsterdam is famous for having this drug legal although many countries have it illegal, although some places it is legal to carry 1 gram.

**Magic Brownies**- This is a regular brownie that before it is baked is mixed with Marijuana. Usually about 2 or 3 grams is mixed in, but sometimes 4-6.

**Crack**- This is slang term for Cocaine. Cocaine is a fine what powder that is also a brain stimulant. Crack cocaine is processed with ammonia or baking soda and water, and heated to remove the hydrochloride. This is what makes it able to be smoked.

Dude, I had no idea that had websites all about Drugs… **Please, do not try drugs at home; it would be the worst mistake of your life. Remember that these are FICTIONAL characters, they will not suffer from it's consequences. You are alive and could die; please do not do any kind of illegal substances listed here. All of these drugs have severe side effects and can cause serious illnesses or even Death. That is why they are illegal. Please try to keep this in mind. You are only human and could easily die from an overdose of any of these drugs. Again, please do not try this at home!**

Hey People!

Vacation officially starts Monday afternoon. Hell hath no fury like rich students on break. A single guarantee from me, there'll be drugs, alcohol, and my personal favorite, sex. If some of us can ever get there…

We'll be staying in penthouses (where else?) and of course we shall be buying out all of the big cities, with our black Mastercards.

Go to your neighborhood Book Store and pick up a copy of Zelgina, our favorite top chart magazine in the Night Class. ShS and RT are on the cover this week. We've been hearing some rumors about another Night Class student couple appearing on the cover next week too… oopsies, did I just tell you that ShS and RT were a couple? My bad… Nawt. Yay!

Has anybody noticed that AH has had the maids come in more often? Is he finally cleaning up all that junk of 'precious treasures' (sorry AH, it's true.)? Or maybe it was the fault of a _very_ male part of his _very _male anatomy?

KT was looking a little embarrassed in front of DS???

As you _all _know, KY whispered into AH's ear. Can you say _'secret love affair'_? Just don't tell KK or you may end up like an unlucky madly blooming princess we all know (and think is cursed)…

All in all the Global Green party was amazing. Especially the things that were shown… Some green, some orange, some yellow, and… some skin?! All because of a little feud between SS and KY, we all get a little naked. Quit trying to steal all the men!

Don't forget about the Xiouxzie Xiu party right before KY's Birthday.

Oh, and for those of you who came to see me at Autumnal hill, sorry. I got a little hung up in the bed; if you know what I mean. Glad you guys had fun though (I know I did…).

Dear Secret Seer,

Every time my fiancé and I get close to having sex, something goes array. Someone always interrupts us, or something comes up. We never get past foreplay, and I think that it is ruining our relationship. What should I do?

Finally we have our Fantasy

Dear Finally we have our Fantasy,

Well, well, well, that sounds like the problem of beautiful set of people we know… Well here's the trick, get that man of yours far from where ever you are and make love. Sex is amazing, and you're totally missing out. Try the Tribeca Star in New York City, far from here, but great for this. Wink, wink. Don't forget the condoms. And alcohol, lots of alcohol. Good luck.

Secret Seer

__

Dear Secret Seer,

I was at that party you were talking about, and I saw like KY's tits. And SS's non panty covered bottom. Whoa.

WhoaBabieee

Dear WhoaBabieee,

That is of course, scandalous. But here's an even crazier fact. Guess who was looking?

Secret Seer

__

Dear Secret Seer,

The prefect, DS was like questioning me and my friends about KY. I was like… 'Yeah, you have no chance,' and then he got all quiet like he knew something I didn't. I was kind of insulted. He was like really asking about her.

Annoyingly Obsessed

Dear Annoyingly Obsessed,

That's natural; you do tend to question people about your crush. He did go a little overboard though, to the fact that he was stalking the Night Class last night during classes. It was weird. However, I'm pretty sure you guys do the same thing to us every time we try to leave the dorms…?

Secret Seer  
__

Dear Secret Seer,

So KY like whispered in AH's ear right? So I think she was totally like flirting with him, but like, I don't know what she said. Except KK looked kind of like pissed, and like it was weird. But I kind of like think that like he's cute when he acts like that. Pissed like a kitten, you know what I mean? Like I thought that maybe she was asking him out or something like that. But I like think that KK would like kill AH. So I don't like know. Do you know like anything about this?

U k, rite?

Dear U k, right?

First let me say that you used exactly 15 'likes' in that sentence. Its kind of like annoying. Do you know what I like mean? LIKE? LIKE? LIKE? First of all flirting with him would get him buried to his early grave. Second he's cute if you LIKE that kind of thing. Third she's got a man. Why have AH when you have KK? U k rite?

Secret Seer

It is SOOOOO time for the luxury to begin. Where am I going? I'll be making out with the pool boy at one of my vacation homes in England. I was thinking I should seduce an aristocrat, and maybe claim a title. Lady… Princess… Duchess. How unbelievably HAWT would that be? Some of you already have titles not gonna say who (Cough Night Class). Anyway, have a good vacation. Try not to do anything I wouldn't do. (In case you haven't figured out, that gives you a long list of choices)

Don't get too crazy as to get put in prison (not pointing fingers but c'mon SS you could've totally missed that copper on the highway), please? If your going to the Alps, or Sun Valley, maybe the Himalayas, _no _naked sledding. Been there, done that, bought the t-shirt. Trust me, the frostbite was _nawt _fun. Keep your hands to yourself. Unless you get a little carried away…?

Well girlies and boys that's all for now. Who knows what kind of crazy things will happen? Will a certain affianced couple finally get it on? Will DS finally notice someone is in love with him? Will he give her feelings back? Will KA and SR finally get together after all these years? Will ShS and RT have a long lasting relationship, without any kinds of sweets involved? Will AH finally act on his secret (or should we say not so secret?) love? Stay tuned for my next post, because you'll so want to know.

Giving you Hawtness from above,

XOXO

Secret Seer

__________________

And so forth came Sunday afternoon. Yuuki had an odd tingling sensation stretching up her spine, shooting electric pulses through her veins. Finally an answer to her prayers... Her need to go somewhere with people was overwhelming.

"Yuuki-sama," called Ruka from outside of Yuuki's room. "Rima and I are going out to hang idly around, maybe shop for useless things. Oh, and Hatsumi is coming too, so is Seto. We're going to wander around Shibuya because we have nothing better to do. You want to join?" from inside of the room Ruka heard Yuuki jump up, squeal and fumble around the room, grab stuff, and she was out the door in seconds.

"You are the answer to my boredom!" she hugged Ruka. She stuck her head back into her room. "Later onii-sama, I'm out to go screw random guys and drink a gallon of tequila!" she slammed the door before he could answer. She looked at Ruka who was looking at her with a certain amount of disbelief. "It forces him to text me more. And I really mean it when I say he sucks with cell phones; I'm trying to get him to practice!" Yuuki had a very strange sense of logic that somehow in a very twisted universe, made sense.

~Drugs Scenes Start Here~

Hatsumi, Ruka, Rima, Seto and Yuuki walked aimlessly into Shibuya Square doing absolutely nothing. Yuuki was sipping a vanilla bean hot latté she had wasted 200¥ on at Café a la Cappuccino a small café that sold different types of coffee from around the world. Rima was eating a stick of pocky, as usual. Ruka being as vain as she was kept continuously applying and reapplying her peach colored M.A.C lip gloss. Hatsumi was texting away on her iPhone, while playing some strange American Pop song by Britney Spears. Strangely they all understood the words, and the meaning behind the song. A fat blunt was hanging from her mouth, smelling much like Herbal Essence. She was already high. She was walking uneasily (no doubt about it, she was totally baked) with her wavy, blond, a-little-bit-past shoulder length hair swinging behind her. Her violet eyes were completely hazed over. It was official, she had smoked way too much pot for her own good. Seto, the beautiful long haired auburn haired beauty with sparkling silver eyes was smoking a Newport Light cigarette plain as day while talking on the phone with her boyfriend; she kept swearing at him, everyone knew she couldn't keep a guy…

People were staring hard at the five girls that were walking so casually around Shibuya. At first Yuuki thought it was because two of the girls were smoking.

"Would you put out that cigarette? Please? Honestly, everyone is staring!" Yuuki whisper-yelled to Seto. She groaned.

"But I can't smoke anywhere near the school. When the fuck am I supposed to smoke my shit?" Yuuki rolled her eyes. Then she turned to Hatsumi.

"What about you? Are you quite baked yet? I do hope you know that if we get caught by the cops, and my brother catches me, I'm confiscating your joint, and taking your weed connection," she stated seriously.

"Jeez Yuuki, you are _such _a downer. All I wanted was to get a little high. Fuck that. This shit was 6000¥ a gram too," mumbled Hatsumi, inhaling more of the illegal drug.

"I will so squash you if you ruin my reputation," commented Ruka. "I've been clean forever. No booze or anything." Hatsumi turned straight at her.

"Shit man! I get stoned every weekend with Yuzuyu. It's like our thing. I do _not _remember the last time I didn't wake and bake on a Saturday," she continued, pressing her lit weed into her palm until it fizzled out. It healed over quickly. "Dude last Wednesday I was with Kagomi-kun and we made magic brownies. Shit man, you have to try some. It brings a whole knew meaning to being high as hell. I mean I barely had a little one and I couldn't walk straight, man."

"And why were you with my boyfriend getting high?" asked Seto, taking another drag of her cigarette.

"Oh yeah that's right. He's hawt in bed, girl. He fucks good. Oh that's right; we were so high, I rode him. Sorry babe," Hatsumi didn't look all that sorry. But who really cared? All was fair in sex and drugs.

"I really don't care," most people would think she would continue with a bitchy statement, "Everyone's taken him for a ride; it kind of sucks that he can't keep a boner for more than three minutes though. That really ticks me off; it's like 'thanks for letting me climax, dick'. Whatever. He asked me to do a threesome later tonight, I guess we've found our third person." It was common knowledge that both Seto and Hatsumi were bisexual. But again, who really cared? Not men for that fact.

____

The girls' little wandering charade did not last quite long, especially the fact that the girls ended up wandering into a club. It was called UltraViolet. Ooo, fun! The girls' natural beauty allowed them to go in without really dressing up or putting on any makeup. The highlight of the night had to have been when Hatsumi had snorted some crack from a prostitute's ass. The funniest part was Rima capturing the entire thing on video. And then posting it on Youtube. Good times, good times.

Another amazing little memory made that night had to deal with Yuuki. And guys. Lots of guys.

"Hey pretty lady, what are you doing here at this time of Night?" the boy asked, sitting beside her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" asked Yuuki annoyed, as she texted away on her LG Dare cell phone. The boy chuckled.

"Ooo, feisty, I like girls like that, they show that they are totally ready for me in bed." He was trying to sound husky and sexy. But to Yuuki he just sounded like a complete douche. Yuuki squinted her eyes at the screen, and then turned to him.

"Get the fuck away from me." She said, pushing him away from her as he started to nuzzle next to her.

"You so know you want this incredible swagg." He patted her stomach. She plucked his fingers from her belly and then got extremely close to him as she spoke into his ear.

"You really need to go do something about that broken finger," she whispered seductively.

"What bro-" and then he heard a crack and pain in his left hand.

"That broken finger," and then she walked away not caring that she had just broken the middle finger of the biggest playboy in town. No chance in hell was he about to finger someone with that hand. Oh the brilliant joys of being a woman in the present day of Japan.

_____

"You know that video has gotten like 19,000 views already," giggled Rima while the luxury Mercedes drove them home.

"Shit man! Really? I feel famous. Fuck movies, I'm a Youtube star!" she sang. She spread apart her pointer and middle fingers and stuck her tongue between the two. Yuuki snorted, as she washed down her throat with a cosmopolitan that was stored in the mini-bar.

"Fuck, Yuuki. Man! I thought you were clean! Why are you snorting? Cocaine is a nasty habit," said Seto, staring straight at Hatsumi as she said it.

"Hey man, I only do these drugs because I can. Dude I shot a tablet of E this one time. And then I had sex with this hot Italian chick at a club. I am so glad it was a girl though; it would have screwed my sex life forever. Now every time I have sex with a girl, I have to take some E! It's jacked man!" Hatsumi pointed to her self. "You know I'm going to England this vacation with Euphie and Sadako, right? And I can't wait to screw some Englishman. Hot right?" Yuuki rolled her eyes as her friends began to talk about the pleasures of sex. And then it hit her.

"FUCK!" she screeched, and everyone turned to her, shocked by her vulgar choice of words. "Am I the ONLY FUCKING VIRGIN HERE?!" she shrieked. Although she was loud, nothing could be heard by the driver. Her friends looked around each other, and Seto spoke.

"Well you're just going to have to screw Kaname-sama soon. I mean you can soooo tell he is willing. You guys just have the _worst_ luck in terms of sex. I do Kagomi every chance I get," the girls agreed. Everyone had had sex with Kagomi. Even the prudes. It was natural; he was a complete and total virgin killer.

When the richest and the most beautiful and popular females left the dorms that next Monday they were still a bit… tipsy, high, wrecked, and completely fine. A familiar dizzy feeling crept over Hatsumi. Why did she have to smoke some much weed last night? And WHY had she chosen to take that cocaine, and 4 martinis? Life sucked balls.

~Drug Scenes End Here~

____________

"Did you _see _that?" whispered Maika, she looked absolutely green in the face.

"I know, I was like totally shocked," said her "friend". What was her name? Who cared?

"Like who would have thought?" muttered Maika. She was shaking her head now, annoyed with Friday's events.

"I told you she was a whore," chimed her sidekick, Rena. "She always has been."

"Fill me in girls?" asked a short brunette, tucking her hair behind her ear. She had been tagging along forever. She was really starting to annoy Maika. She gave her an irritated look, lifting her eyebrow.

"She was like, molesting his ear," answered Maika, finally deciding she should know. Her long black locks swinging with her as she waited in disgust. "I mean, Kaname-sempai would look _so _much better courting me. Don't you think?" her circle of friends agreed, not wanting to be thrown out of her little clique. The gates began to open.

"Ohmagawd! Here they come! We _have _to like, do something! Maika, run past the prefects and give Kaname-sempai a kiss!" Maika smirked. Kaname and Yuuki were surrounded by a group of beautiful girls and guys that were smiling, and talking to each other.

"I think I might do just that."

Maika knew she was beautiful. Beautiful for human standards, that is. She was nothing compared to the Night Class, but she was still more beautiful than any other human girl in the school. Even more astounding she was only a first year. Her inflated ego caused her to think that she stood a fighting chance against the gorgeous, pureblood fiancée of Kuran Kaname. She was nuts. And she would soon find out what would happen if you messed with the youngest, and most energetic pureblood princess in the world.

She flung Tsukiko, or whatever her name was out of the way.

"Tsukasa-san!" Oh yeah, that was her name. She watched as she was trampled by fangirls trying to come closer. Shogo ran to Tsukasa, picking her up and running her to the infirmary. There were no prefects.

They were all first years, the ones to crowd the Vampires. The second years and up had been kind enough not to cause trouble, but to prevent it. She pushed Ruka out of her way, causing Ruka to turn around and growl at the person who had shoved her. This alerted Aidou who had been wandering around. Aidou's expression caused Ichijo to turn around, and the entire class stopped, staring at the human in front of them. She shoved several Night Class students who were getting more annoyed by the second, until she reached the pureblood fiancés in front of her. They weren't giving her the time of day, until she stamped her foot, and Yuuki realized they weren't moving. She looked from Kaname to the girl, wondering how she got there without her noticing. _Oh yeah, I was silently flirting with onii-sama… _Yuuki held her chin high.

Maika had never noticed how intimidating Yuuki looked from the sidelines. Something about the controlling air around her made Maika stiffen. She was disgustingly beautiful, then again so was Kaname. She never noticed how alike they looked until now. The same vibrations came from them. She cleared her throat.

"You," she pointed at Yuuki, who continued to stare, obviously amused by the false confident look on the face of the girl in front of her. "Why the fuck are you cheating on Kaname-sempai?" she asked rudely. Yuuki raised a brow; this was definitely not the time for a girl fight.

"Who are you?" Yuuki asked pointedly. Her tone was insulting to Maika.

"Natsuki Maika. Who the hell do you think you are?" Kaname was glaring at her now.

"I'm Kuran Yuuki. I can't say I've ever seen you before," answered Yuuki disinterestedly, she was almost always insulted whenever someone mentioned her relationship with Kaname in an inappropriate way. This was one of those times; although she hid her irritation from the night class she could not hide it from her brother.

"Really? I'm prettier than you, you should have noticed," Maika snorted, getting closer. Kaname was eyeing the match between the two girls. He had just begun to notice that they were fighting over him. _Maybe I should stop Yuuki? Wait… I shouldn't get involved. Girls have an odd sense of pride over guys… Right… And Yuuki is fighting over me. That's hot… _Kaname chose to watch the fight and see how it panned out. If Yuuki won, she'd feel happy for the night, if she lost, she'd be depressed and need a shoulder to cry on. Either way it was a win-win. Both choices led to sex.

"Well then, may I ask why it is that boys do not chase you across the school grounds? Or why no one in the Night Class makes a point to talk to you. You may think you are special, but I must tell you, you have years to _think _you are someone," Yuuki said effortlessly. Maika turned completely red. Yuuki was thoroughly enjoying this.

"That doesn't give you a reason to _steal _Kaname-sempai from those of us at least deserve it, and didn't use our parents to get into the Night Class. I deserve to be with him more than you do, bitch." Hatsumi, although she was still high, huffed noticeably loud. Aidou's eyes were glimmering with anger, it wouldn't be too long until the steam would come out of his ears. This caused no one to make an effort to stop the girl's rant. It would have been too dangerous; all the vampires could tell that Yuuki was getting a little annoyed.

"You don't need to have a bitch flip," replied Yuuki. She rolled her eyes, letting go of Kaname's hand. Kaname and Aidou grinned with pride. _Whoa, Yuuki's good at bitch fights… Maybe it was all the times I picked on her in front of the Day Class girls when she was a prefect?_ "Anyway, what makes you think that _you _earned the right to be with Kaname?" asked Yuuki honestly. Maika's face got hotter, and she cocked her hips and craned her neck towards Yuuki. She belligerently stepped forward, grabbing Yuuki's hand. Now it was time to interject. Seto stepped forward, pushing Maika out of the way.

"Don't touch Yuuki-sama!" she shrieked at the human girl, her rage finally breaking free from the bonds within her boiling body. Aidou took Yuuki's hand from Maika, shielding her marble like skin from the presence of such a quarrelsome human. The touch of a human to their prized female pureblood mortified them! Numerous vampire students surrounded Maika, and not to give her the attention she so desperately desired from her peers.

Aidou dropped Yuuki's hand, and turned to Maika, he was about to speak, and from the look on his face it was something incomparable to fury. Yuuki stepped in front of him, silencing him with her eyes.

"Go back to your dorms! All of you! There is no need for such a fuss every time we must leave for classes. Not a single one of you offered Konata-san a hand, nor did any of you help Dahui-san bring Konata-san to the Doctor. I believe an apology is in order. I do hope that all of you will visit Konata-san. You are behaving immaturely, and this is not what I hoped would be a good year," she took Kaname's hand and they walked smoothly to their lessons.

"Spoken like a true Princess, Yuuki," he kissed her nose softly, but still quite intimately.

_____

The lessons were a blur, and as soon as class ended most of the class was getting ready to leave for vacation. Yuuki had been too lazy to _unpack _her clothes in the beginning of the school year, much less remember that she was supposed to pack for vacation. She wasn't all that shocked to find that her more than responsible brother had packed for her. Yuuki bit her lip nervously as she sat at the end of her bed.

"Kaname?" said pureblood looked up at the sound of his name, and stopped moving their suitcases to the door.

"Yes, my dear girl?" she blushed lightly. She really needed to start keeping her face one color.

"Well I kind of already told Aidou-" she began, but Kaname stopped her, with a slender finger to her lips.

"Yes, I know. It did get him to behave, but will you promise me that we can spend the _next _vacation together?" he whispered into her ear. His breath sent shivers down her spinal cord.

"Okay, Kaname," she whispered back. He planted a small kiss on her forehead, and they left their room.

_____

The entire gang would be visiting Aidou's mansion once again this year. It just wouldn't be break without it, now would it? Little had Aidou known that his little charade to reel Yuuki in for love would be more than failed, it would be _epic _fail.

"And _then_ and Sara and I are heading to see _'Slumdog Millionaire' _at the cinema in Shibuya. It's _won _a whole bunch of awards! _Please_ can I go?" asked Yuuki, she was giving him the look. Her eyes were huge her lips were puckered and she was sniffling.

"Fine! Yes! Go!" Kaname exclaimed, giving up trying to stop her.

"Yay! Movie time…" she began to strip her sweater and knee length skirt, underneath was a knee length Versace sundress that did not quite fit the weather outside. It was aqua blue and had small swirl prints on it, with three finger thick straps holding the dress on her shoulders.

"You knew I would say yes, didn't you?" he asked, slapping his hand to his face, and crossing his other arm across his chest.

"Yeah-huh, you can't stand the puppy eyes. Or the pout… or the tears… or the-" she began to ramble, and he cut her off.

"Must we talk about all the things I cannot help myself from?" he asked, touching her cheek lightly, and bringing his lips to hers. "Fly back to me," he whispered. She could feel the color on her cheeks brighten, and she nodded, grabbing her Calvin Klein trench coat and her Jimmy Choo gladiator sandals. She waved him goodbye, and ran silently down the hallway past all of the nobles' rooms.

She yanked open the handle of a violet Lamborghini Murcielago and jumped in, slamming the door behind her. The car zoomed off without a further delay.

"Whoa, that was quick," commented Sara, as they speeded down the nearly empty highway.

"Mm, I know, onii-sama can't stand the puppy dog eyes. I think it's like an instinct or something," Yuuki replied as she sipped her açai berry XXX vitamin water.

"Love the dress, by the way," replied Sara, taking a turn onto an exit.

"Thanks, I got it as a gift from a magazine company. I told them I would do an interview, I guess it's going to be in the magazine next week. I have no idea what it was for though. I don't even remember if it was for humans or vampires…" Yuuki trailed off, flipping her auburn curls to the side as she surveyed yet another cop car watching them speed down the highway.

"Was it that 'Richest Teens' thing, from _Zelgina _magazine?" asked Sara, careful not to let the jealousy slip into her eager voice. She would never admit to Yuuki that she read and loved the magazine, or that she was hoping that they would interview _her, _nor that she in fact had wanted to be interviewed with Kaname. Yet again she was of course not first, nor with Kaname.

"Oh yeah, that's what it was. It wasn't hard answering the questions. They were like 'Oh, Yuuki, do you see your engagement as a power couple?' and things like that. Though, I'm not quite sure the lady asked that question, but whatever." Yuuki's expression was bored but inside she was laughing hysterically, it was as though someone was tickling her invisibly. It was totally evident to Yuuki that Sara was jealous, if she gripped her hands any tighter the steering wheel would break in half.

____

Sara looked a little more cheerful as she dropped off Yuuki at Aidou's manor. She waved Sara goodbye as she stepped into the manor. It was almost morning, and the sun would be rising soon, so she would have to get into her room hastily, before someone noticed she was gone. However a single soul (apart from her fiancé) did miss her presence. His figure watched from the shadows, it was tall and lean, and his teeth glinted in the dark room. She stopped and turned to look towards it. He tugged on her hand smoothly.

"Aidou?" she asked, questioning why he would be up so late, after all he was the person who liked sleep the most, after Yuuki that is.

"Where did you go?" he asked her, softly. His eyes looked pained, as though someone had dared to hurt him and then put him in more pain.

"Does it matter to you?" she pulled away, and began to walk towards the room she shared with Kaname. It was really none of his business.

"Does Kaname know where you went?" But the question was more like 'Why didn't you tell me where you went?' She did a 360 facing him. She would never hurt him, but his little crush on her was definitely starting to take its toll on her social life.

"Aidou, I think that it's best if you went to bed, and got some sleep. I think that Ichijo has planned something fun for us tomorrow, and I would like for you to participate." She stared him down in a way only a pureblood could, and began to walk again.

"Why do you choose disregard my feelings?" he asked in a hushed voice. She stopped in her tracks. She leaned her head slightly towards him.

"Why do you set your feelings where you know they will not be returned?" her tone was sad, almost forgiving. Yuuki moved herself so that she was once again facing Aidou.

"Just… I have some hope… that one day you will come to love me enough to be near me," he said hoarsely into the dark room. He was on the floor now, his nearly broken heart in more pain than it ever had been. Suddenly, a hand was in his hair, burrowing it through his blond locks. Yuuki brought him closer to her face, bowing herself down to his height.

"Aidou, believe me, no one could love you as much as I do." his face lit up, "But its not romantic," his face fell, "but one day, you will find a person that loves and cherishes you just as I love Kaname, and Kaname loves me. And you will be happy that I told you this, because then you will not be tied to someone, in this case me, when you truly fall in love." Her face was happy, yet something sad weighed down her words. She unhurriedly and carefully kissed him on the forehead, leaving a burning sensation in his soul.

"I will never stop loving you," he said, his voice was serious, and his eyes were unwavering. She put her hand to his scorched cheek.

"Someday that will change." She walked away, leaving him and his feelings behind.

_________

­Just because this is important, Hatsumi, Maika and Seto will show up later. Because that's the kind of author I am. Sorry this took a while to get out, I was a bit wrapped up in school work. And by the time this little thing is posted I will have gotten a new cell phone, yay for me! Also me and N dyed our hair on Saturday, and it was quite fun. We could only do raccoon tails though; both of ours are blond color. Which is pretty awesome. So now we match! Also I am leaving for a Britney Spears Concert, like NOW. Which is HOT. If you Seek Amy. Get it???

Also Please remember what I said before, the heavy drug abuse in this story does NOT give you the right to think it is OKAY to do illegal drugs. I really would hope that all of you will not go out and try to get a hold of any of these drugs; I would be very disappointed in you. And myself for making you think it was okay to do so.


	5. Sex is Fun, Hot & Unexpected

Before the story –The panic of the dead council brought Kaname to install a new council, who backed his ideas completely. Yuuki is a more than loved member of vampire Society, and has befriended Sara, although they are frienemies (friend/enemies) because Sara is very much in love with Kaname.

Plot line –They are beautiful, smart, elite, and rich. They have diamonds on their little fingers and Cross Academy wrapped around their new Chloe handbags. They have everything they could desire, love, passion, wealth, titles, admiration, and enough sex for a lifetime. Someone is always there to report their dirty laundry. Does she know more than she lets on? This person is there, and she claims to be one of them, maybe she is, maybe she isn't. But with this girl watching their every move, under the secret penname 'Secret Seer', no one knows who to watch out for. Be careful Day Class and Night, she can take over your minds like no other, and suddenly you might not be as innocent as you seem.

Author's Note: Sorry, Last chapter I made a mistake. The article was not in OK, it was in Zelgina. Thanks. A lot of people probably noticed that HA is used for Aidou, but the rest have last name first name. Wow A, nice work, I'll have to fix that sooner or later… Also Hatsumi would be VH ViVi Hatsumi.

PS You'll be TOTALLY SHOCKED!!!

I don't own, whores.

* * *

Hey People!

Did you pick up that copy of Zelgina _last _week? Were you surprised? Well you'd be even more surprised by this issue. 'Richest Teen Couples'. And featuring on front cover, and largest spread… The Kurans! Here's a peek if you haven't already ran out and purchased it…

The Kuran siblings have been affianced since birth. People always wonder how teens can be so rich and so here's an inside look at the heirs to a _very_ royal fortune.

Zelgina Magazine: Yuuki-sama, Kaname-sama, how did you come upon the Kuran fortune?

Kuran Kaname: Well, as you know, our parents died when we were younger, Yuuki was five, and I was seven. So we came across the inheritance… at a very high expense, the lives of our parents.

Kuran Yuuki: It was a hard time period.

ZM: Where does your fortune come from?

KY: Our family, which I suppose leaves just us two and therefore we now own Kuran Incorporation. It's a business used by _millions_ across the globe. I don't really manage everyone; onii-sama does it all. Then we have the family money, passed through many generations since the beginning of time.

KK: I have tried to teach her the trade, but she doesn't really take an interest in the company. She likes the fact that she descended from royalty though and she takes a keen interest in that. It's always 'Kaname-ouji' this and 'Yuuki-hime' that. I start to wonder if she has a new found obsession in her heritage.

ZM: Well Yuuki-sama, you are very pretty, have you gotten any jobs recently?

KY: *Laughs* It's nice that you think so. Well I like to dress myself nicely. I tend to get my picture taken a lot. Sometimes you can't quite help it, you know? I guess I'm a bit photogenic. Not that I want to be anyway. Its odd having people run up to you to take pictures… especially when they like, bother you about it. Don't get me wrong, I love the fact that they care enough to take photos, but sometimes you want people to take a few steps back and step into your own shoes.

ZM: I'm guessing those are very expensive shoes Yuuki-sama? Zelgina has heard that you were since with some girls at a club in Shibuya the other day, are they your friends?

KY: Oh? Them? Yeah, they're great to me. We are pretty good friends. Hatsumi, Seto, Rima, Ruka and I are real good to each other.

ZM: What were you and your friends doing at that club?

KY: *laughs* Being girls. Nothing bad, doing what usual teenaged girls with nothing to do, do.

ZM: All of those girls that you mentioned, do they go to Cross Academy?

KY: Of course! We hang out all the time. We have a lot of amazing inside jokes. This one time, we were walking down this street and we were talking about vacation, and our friend jumps over and starts taking about marrying a British Royal. It was weird. I was talking back 'Right then…' We have some pretty amazing times; even when we're doing absolutely nothing.

ZM: Do you have any plans for your future together?

KK: Marriage, but of course, not any time soon.

ZM: Of course, purebloods live forever. Do you plan on creating an heir in the near future? After all, since the death of your uncle Rido, you two are the only ones left. Only three Purebloods live in Japan now.

KY: I should imagine that my face is quite red right now. Am I correct?

KK: Yes it is… Well, we are taking it slow. As you've said, we have years.

ZM: So I have heard that you are attending Cross Academy?

KK: Yes, I manage the Night Class with Yuuki. Kaien is doing a good job with that school.

KY: I love the Academy; it's been a home to me.

ZM: How can you keep the peace between the two species?

KK: We have prefects, they keep the students safe. They work really hard.

KY: I used to be a prefect, it was hard. It was really tiring. I intend to keep it open as long as possible in the future years.

ZM: I have heard lately, that you two have been appearing all over the tabloids as fiancées instead of siblings, does this bother you?

KK: I don't really mind, I don't pay much attention to the tabloids. Yuuki really wanted me to go to this little thing; she really wanted me to come with her. She's kind of a little kid at heart.

KY: I don't quite mind either. But it's nice to have my picture taken next to onii-sama. We are like _the_ most perfect couple.

ZM: My last question. There is a rumor going around - a lot of people think that you are going to reestablish the monarchy. Anything you want to say about that?

KK: No comment.

I think this may just cause a controversy. We'll see what the Day Class will say now...

Dear Secret Seer,

So I saw KY and her friends doing cocaine at this club in Shibuya, it was weird… I always thought she was innocent?

Notahhh

Dear Notahhh,

A girl has to get a little feisty every once in a while. Also, yes everyone has seen it. RT put it on YouTube, literally a billion people have watched it.

Dear Secret Seer,

WTF!? I though KY and KK WERE GOING OUT?!

WTFFFF

Dear WTFFFF,

You'll just have to wait till the day after vacation ends, at that amazing group meeting…

Secret Seer

Yes I know, I didn't really answer that much fan mail. But I think I have been doing pretty well for the last few weeks, and I totally deserve some props. (Pause here to clap for SS)

Anyway, I had an ah-mazing time in England. I brought me back a sexy young British boy. Whose name just happens to be…? Duke Christopher! Hawt right? I know, you don't need to inform me…

I told you guys not to get arrested right? Well, VH JUST HAD to go and get caught with a huge blunt in her lips. Smart.

So guys, I know that this is the first time, but Headmaster Cross wanted me to tell you guys:

Please be aware that there is a student meeting for both classes the day school begins after vacation. Thank you.

I guess he's finally realized that my website get more views than the school's does.

And don't forget! The Xiouxzie Xui Benefit is on the Saturday that we get back to school.

Sometimes I wish I was on a permanent vacation. And then my friends remind me. "SS, that's being dead,"

Tootles Bitches

Secret Seer

__________

"THEY'RE WHAT?!" screeched Maika at the top of her lungs. She was utterly disgusted, and there was absolutely _nothing _that could keep her from puking her brains out through her nose. "They fucking like _kiss _and shit though!" she yelled loudly as she read through the blog.

Well Maika, you're not all that special after all. You will have to wait until tomorrow to find out about that news too…

The auditorium that was usually used only for special occasions was now filled with human, day class students. The first years piled in the front rows, a few still wondering why they were gathered together so soon into the year. The second and third year students were talking quietly in the back, already aware of their place in the room.

Suddenly the heavy steel doors of the large room were swung open. A group of first year vampires walked though quietly, yet instantly changing the atmosphere as the humans fell silent. Aidou Hanabusa strutted through the doors followed by a laughing Hatsumi who was joking with him about things the humans couldn't hear. Seto was arguing wildly with Kagomi over who would get the last cigarette in the packet (of course they never directly said 'cigarette'). Kain walked arm-in-arm with Ruka, who was busy adoring her perfected new French manicure. She flipped her hair back, turning towards Rima, who was whispering quite excitedly to her about something totally irrelevant to what was taking place.

Through the forest of beautiful nobles stood a single pair who looked far more beautiful and majestic then the rest. An auburn haired female was walking with perfect posture, attached to a tall and muscular male that was smiling gloatingly back towards her. She pouted, pursing her lips and crossing her arms. He sarcastically shook his head and she stuck her tongue out at him. He raised his hands to her, surrendering. She smirked at him, and swung her hips back and forth, as if doing a small victory dance. She pulled off her large, dark sunglasses and finally you could see her beautiful red tinted eyes.

They were the current talk of the entire school - whether they liked it or not.

The older Night Class students and the class representatives took the stage, watching as their kind seated themselves in the vacant seats.

From the stage Yuuki watched the beautiful checkerboard of Night and Day Class students. Kaien had put the day class students in alternative seats, so they could become acquainted with a vampire. Yuuki paid attention to the fact that many people were fawning over them.

Kaien cleared his throat, and the buzzing of students died down.

"Kuran Kaname will be speaking to you today, and so will these other members of the Night Class. Treat them kindly." He walked off the stage and sat down in a front row seat. Kaname walked to the microphone, and put it near his mouth.

"Hello, students." There was a scattered applause, many of the people probably just wanted to hear what was going on. "We have already heard about the controversy involving the Night Class students. I am sure that many of you are well aware of what I speak of. Others can be filled in later. We did intend to tell all of you, however you found out a bit earlier than expected, so Aidou Hanabusa, and Ichijou Takuma will explain our origins and the hierarchy of our society." Kaname stepped away, handing the microphone to Aidou.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama," he nodded his head and turned to face the audience. "Many people have a rabid imagination. I would like a show of hands for those of you believe… in vampires?" And after that came the long awaited speech that had many people on their toes.

Ichijou, Aidou, Ruka, Kain, Rima and even Shiki described their society and lives to the humans. They told them of the old monarchy, the council of ancients, why the school had been closed and how they survived without blood.

The humans did an excellent job as an audience; they gasped, ooh-ed and ah-ed at all the right moments. Many were frightened but others were pleased or excited.

But one person just couldn't cope with announcement, jumping from her seat and stomping towards the purebloods.

"But that doesn't answer the real question! What was with that Blog Post!?" she yelled straight towards them, causing Yuuki to sigh heavily.

Sometimes, humans were the last people she wanted to deal with. Don't misunderstand; she loved humans. More than she should. But sometimes they could be so _aggravating_.

"Kaname and Yuuki are purebloods," Aidou answered, before anyone else could put a word in. "How else would the bloodline remain pure?" Many people made faces of disgust, but most of the second and third years were idly lingering around the room, not particularly startled by this announcement. Yuuki and Kaname looked up at the sound of their names, not quite caring what was going on.

"But that's incest!" shouted a blond haired first year. "That's like, illegal!" Ichijou shook his head.

"It is legal, and very common within pureblood families. At the moment there are only a handful of purebloods left in the world. The ones we have, we protect with our lives," Ichijou was becoming immersed into his speech, and soon the entire school understood why the society was the way it was.

Or so they hoped.

But who really cared about what the humans thought?

The Xiouxzie Xui Charity Benefit was soon closing in upon the vampires of the Night Class.

As was Yuuki's birthday.

"I promise, onii-sama! I will go with you this time, instead of Sara. I promise!" She was looking straight at him with huge eyes and a big smile. He sighed, and fixed his tie a little bit more.

"I believe you… after all, we are leaving in five minutes," he escorted her through the doorway, and all too soon they were driving through the dark night towards the huge dining hall for the charity event. The ride was quiet. Yuuki usually didn't drive with just Kaname - well technically, there was a driver. However normally there was another person in the back with them such as Ichijou, meaning that Yuuki was, for the first time in months, nervous around her fiancé.

It didn't help at all that he was holding her hand, his fingers laced through her own. Nor did it help that she was sitting on his lap, or the fact that his free hand was wandering around her back, finding the small of her waist. She wasn't even sure why she was still on his lap. She had climbed into the car and reached over Kaname before tripping on him which meant she had ended up on his legs. He pulled her up securely but that still left her ass on his legs. Sometimes she wondered how so many sexual things could happen to them, without her _ever _having sex with him once.

Yuuki was sure that her cheeks were burning a bright and furious red, and that Kaname was watching her. Of course, she had not really seen his face, but she felt his eyes and the penetrating lustrous look beaming from his wine colored eyes.

"Yuuki? Are you feeling ill? You look a bit… pale, and quite heated," he lifted his fingers to her forehead. "I hope you're not thinking about things you shouldn't be." he added with a slight smirk. _EVIL!! _She shook her head quickly, looking down at their entwined fingers.

"No, I'm just a bit nervous," she said slowly, as she wasn't really sure she should tell him that.

"About what?" he asked curiously. His face cocked to one side as he stared into her eyes. She looked down, breaking the gaze. _You know WHY!! _She clenched her free hand against his shirt.

"Oh, well I don't know… What with all the things happening in the Night Class, and then the whole thing with Hatsumi getting arrested the other day, it's been quite the time for me, you know?" She wasn't about to mention the fact that her fiancé wouldn't have sex with her. Of course she didn't know that he was all too willing, and that they were just victims of bad timing.

The building was brick, and was beautifully warn around the edges. Well, Yuuki thought so Yuuki could feel hundreds of different heartbeats pulsing through her veins.

"Yuuki, remember that this is a children's charity."

Yuuki really didn't understand why he was reminding her of that fact; until she stepped into the room. Around the room a dozen cute, little children that were bald were staring at her. One particular little girl ran towards her, as fast as a sick child could run, and hugged her leg. The disturbing part was that the girl was very young, only reaching to her knee. Her eyes were mismatched, blue and black, and she was very small. When their gazes met Yuuki was instantly touched. Something in her heart ached and yearned when she looked into the child's eyes.

Yuuki bent down, privately reminding herself that she was not wearing tights, and was wearing a very pale peach colored Versace bubble dress. She leant forward on her knees, showing most of her legs. The heels of her shiny black pumps were showing, and her circular chained necklace dangled in front of the peach color. The silver attracted the girl who grabbed at it tightly. Yuuki giggled loudly, sweeping the girl effortlessly into her strong vampire-like arms. The little girl grinned widely, thinking she had done something pleasing. Her teeth were pearly white, and Yuuki smiled back. The little girl made strange noises of contentment as she fondled Yuuki's low ponytail that was stylishly hanging down her shoulder. Her bangs were in a small bump, which the little girl found absolutely fascinating.

The vampires in the room were mildly shocked at the actions of the Pureblood, wondering just how far she would really go.

For the rest of the night the Pureblood Princess and the little child could not be separated. Kaname had wondered how the night would be able to end if the two could not be taken apart after the party; though he would never tell Yuuki that.

The party was coming to a close, and Yuuki made a very bold decision. She went to the front 'Sign for a Child' sheet, and looked for the picture of the girl. Her name was Ai. She looked through the pamphlet; the girl had fallen asleep in her arms, so she didn't see herself in the picture.

_Cancer Positive_

_Abandoned Family_

Those words burned her. How could anyone leave a child alone like that; a child with cancer?

A single line stood out to her.

_Help this child._

And she did just that. She looked up at the tired looking man who was watching her carefully.

"You can help her treatments for a 100¥ a day, until she gets better. It would be greatly appreciated," he smiled, and pointed towards the signature form for the little girl whose name was Ai. Yuuki smiled broadly.

"I will do that and more. I would like to adopt this child," she announced firmly. Many pairs of eyes looked straight at her, including that of her fiancé.

Man, was this night full of surprises?

During the car ride home, Yuuki's attention never left the small toddler that was sleeping heavily on the leather seat next to her. Kaname's eyes never left Yuuki. She knew he was wondering why she had made such an outrageous and unplanned decision.

Yuuki looked up away from the child for a second. She began to strip off her fur lined Chanel pea coat, gently draping it over the girl, who was using her lap as a pillow. As she dropped down the makeshift blanket the small girl stirred gently, shifting positions, before instantly falling back asleep. She stroked her short and soft hair gently; it was auburn, like Yuuki's and was very thin and wispy. The hair was obviously short due to chemotherapy. Suddenly a voice broke her trance.

"You used to do that in your sleep you know, Yuuki…" Kaname said quietly. His voice was low, but she still heard him. She could feel him ask the question.

"Because I lived for ten years thinking my parents abandoned me, and I still had someone to watch over me: you. So now I'm doing the same thing, I'm going to look after this child," she whispered the words, pouring her soul into them. Kaname placed his arm around her shoulder, hugging her deeply. She shuddered under him as his fingers trailed up her back.

Suddenly the car stopped. The chauffeur opened the door to the vehicle, and Kaname stepped out first, followed by Yuuki holding Ai who was still bundled in Yuuki's jacket. They walked steadily along the path, Yuuki supporting Ai's back with one arm and her head with the other. Kaname's arm was around her Yuuki's hip, as they walked silently into the Moon Dormitory building.

Yuuki sighed as she placed Ai in the middle of the King sized bed she usually ended up sleeping in with Kaname. Although Yuuki had her own room adjacent to Kaname's, she usually didn't sleep alone. She changed out of her dress effortlessly, throwing a nightgown on and heading to the bathroom. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and brushed her hair a few times.

Sleeping with Ai was warm. She was warm. She was human. Yuuki remembered when she was human, and she slept with Kaname. This was what it must have been like for him. Yuuki placed a small kiss on Ai's head, willing her pleasurable dreams for the night.

Kaname couldn't help but be jealous of Ai. It was foolish, he knew it. But now he didn't have Yuuki's undivided attention all the time. It bothered him, having to share Yuuki with someone else. The way she so leisurely let her into her bed, and slept silently with her.

He was watching them now. They were sleeping together, in Kaname's bed. Yuuki was waiting for him, waiting for him to climb into the bed with them, and give them the protection they needed. And that is just what he did.

Kaname pulled up the covers and slipped silently into the large bed. Yuuki's arms were spread, on across Ai's hip, the other on her pillow, above Ai's head. Kaname smiled a little. He moved closer to Ai, who was between him and Yuuki, and wrapped his arms around the two females occupying his bed.

When Yuuki awoke, she had two sets of arms around her, a head lying on her breast, and another head blowing warm air into her face. She sniffed gently, and opened her eyes. She looked curiously down at the girl, who was still sleeping. All of the events of the night before came back to her. Kaname opened his eyes a second later, smiling gently at his fiancée. He leaned on his shoulders and kissed her gently on her lips. This was not escaped by Ai, who was now awake and gaping at Kaname.

"KAA!" she exclaimed, hugging Yuuki tightly. Yuuki gasped at the use of such a name, and hugged her back.

"What about me?" Kaname asked cautiously, pointing at himself. Ai pushed air into her cheeks, and popped it. Slowly she unhinged herself from Yuuki and hugged Kaname.

"Tou," she said quietly.

-

This kid was already making the world bow down to her, starting with Aidou Hanabusa.

"You! What are you doing here?" Aidou yelled at Ai who was running around with a roll of toilet paper. Ai stopped as she heard someone talking to her. She turned around.

"Who are _you_?" her tone was in awe; apparently she had never really noticed how beautiful her adopted parents and their friends were.

"What do you mean who am I?" he screeched. Yuuki came up behind Ai, sweeping her up into her arms.

"Ai, how many times have I told you not to take the toilet paper?"

"Sorry, okaa-sama…" Ai bowed her head downwards a little. Ai handed over the toilet paper. Yuuki looked up at Aidou, her eyebrows raised.

"What are you doing, Aidou?" she asked, as they both looked at him carefully. He was in shock. Poor Noble.

"K…" he couldn't even form the syllable to mention the name this human child was calling the pureblood he adored.

"Okaa…?" Yuuki pronounced for him, urging him to continue his statement.

"ARGHHH!" he screeched and ran away.

"Okaa-sama, why did Aidou-chan run away like that?" she asked curiously to Yuuki who walked her back into the bedroom. Kaname heard her, and looked up from the pile of letters and messages before him.

"Hanabusa ran away from you, Yuuki?" he asked, mildly interested.

"Otou-sama! Ai ran away from okaa-sama with the toilet paper, and then okaa had to find Ai. Ai ran into Aidou and Aidou yelled at Ai." Ai was swinging her feet from the side of the bed, expecting to get yelled at by Kaname. She pursed her lips and looked downwards at her moving feet.

"Oh, really now?" he asked sternly. He wasn't going to reprimand her; he figured Yuuki had already told her the importance of toilet paper and why Ai shouldn't run away with it anymore.

"Yes!" exclaimed Ai, clearly pleased that she was understood. And partly happy she wouldn't get a tongue lashing.

"I will let you in on a secret, Ai… Aidou Hanabusa is madly in love with okaa," he whispered into her ear.

"Love! Like okaa and otou?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Like okaa and otou," Yuuki confirmed, launching tickles on her adoptive daughter.

-

Ai had Kaname wrapped around her little finger.

"Otou!! Can _I _have a horsy ride?" she asked, "Please?" she added, as she noticed his brow lift upwards. She extended the 'I' in the sentence, trying to show how she now knew how to refer to herself. He looked at her for a moment. She stared back at him, her mismatched eyes spinning as she looked excitedly at her adoptive father.

She watched him look up from his paperwork back at her. He finally dropped his pen, and picked her up, holding her to his back. He galloped around the room, looking absolutely ridiculous. A short giggle was heard from Yuuki as she watched Ai ride her fiancé.

This must have been what it was like to have a family that loves you.

Yuuki woke up as she did each morning, stepped out of bed to give Ai her daily pomegranate juice. She had been secretly slipping small portions of her blood into the drink to help cure Ai's cancer. Last time they went to the doctor he had said that the cancerous cells were completely gone.

She placed some ice in the drink to thin it down and placed it by the side of the bed Ai woke up by. Kaname knew what she was doing, but he chose not to say anything. He watched silently, as his fiancée put the drink down, and quietly woke up their adopted daughter.

Ai pursed her lips (she did this quite often when she was upset or scared) lightly as she rubbed her eyes, stirring, before turning around. She gripped her 'father' tighter. He gently released himself from her grasps, and detangled himself from the bed. He stood up, walking into the center room of the suite, and picking up some of the papers he was forced to read through. Yuuki finally awoke Ai, and gave her the thinned red contents of the plastic sippy cup.

"Ai, make sure to behave at your etiquette lessons today, okay?" Yuuki said, ruffling Ai's hair who pouted lightly in response.

"But okaa, I don't need lessons!" she exclaimed, jumping around on the bed. "I am just fine!" Yuuki was ecstatic that Ai was beginning such proper language at such a young age.

"Ai, you must go to the lessons, or I won't be able to reward you anymore," Yuuki warned, putting a finger to her nose. Ai fell quiet, and sighed deeply.

"Okay…" she replied quietly. Yuuki smiled, and tickled her.

"That's my girl."

With Ai at her etiquette lessons Yuuki and Kaname left their room when the teacher (Ruka's sternly grandmother) arrived to take Ai. Yuuki cleared her throat.

"Ai is so cute."

"Yes, the cutest in the world," Kaname agreed, smiling at his sister. Yuuki put on a frown.

"What about me?" she asked. She wasn't _jealous_, but she wasn't exactly jumping for joy either.

"You, my girl, are _gorgeous_. There is quite a significant difference between the two," he kissed her cheek as the nobles walked by, purposely ignoring the purebloods.

Soon things were getting fierce.

Kaname leaned her up against the wall of the bedroom. Yuuki's brain couldn't keep still, couldn't focus, nothing made sense.

She instinctively clenched a fist full of his messy dark hair and pulled him closer into her mouth. Kaname entwined their tongues in a light sword fight and was rabidly winning. Yuuki began to pant as he rammed her into another wall towards the bed. Apparently he couldn't focus either. He was getting restless, beginning to unbutton his fiancée's jacket, tossing it lifelessly to the floor, and using his nimble fingers to unbutton the shirt of her uniform in the same breath. The shirt flew across the room, causing a lamp to sway in the process. Her skirt was easy to get off; he pulled it off and flung it towards from the mess of clothes that were quickly spreading across the room.

Yuuki confusedly ran her fingers down the middle of Kaname's overcoat, seeing no reason for it to remain on his body. She unzipped his pants, to find quite shockingly that he was… also responding to this feeling. She pushed them down as far as her arms would go without breaking their kiss. When she reached that point she used her now stripped feet to take them off instead.

Kaname dropped her on the bed, hungry for something he had been dying to experience, and something he had restrained himself from for a while. The way that her lacey white French knickers hung on her perfectly shaped butt made his blood burn. Not to mention the beautiful assets in front of him that were being very openly displayed. The matching white lace was soft, fragile to the slightest tear, and so he did just that; ripped it off. She was exposed almost fully to him. The sheer, black thigh stockings made him weak in the stomach and he could feel hunger come through him. It was a different kind of hunger, and the one that was only satiable by a lover. His lover.

She could feel as his tongue slowly licked the side of her neck, tasting the sweet sensation that ran through them both. He pressed his face deeper into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. His eyes flashed red, and he plunged his protruding fangs into her vein. He slowly drank from her, drinking in the rich flavor of her blood, and watching her thoughts that were very muddled, full of sexual tension.

Yuuki drew him closer to her, almost as a masochist would, but she wasn't. She enjoyed the feeling. His fangs were in her, draining her of her life-force, stealing her blood, and satisfying himself. She felt him disengage himself from her neck, and press her stomach with his weight. She felt the only thing covering her slowly being pulled down her legs. For a second nothing in the room was moving. She looked at Kaname to see that he was basking in her beauty.

She sat upwards a little bit, pulling on his bare chest. She glanced down, not only seeing him aroused but that he was _covered_.

"That's not fair!" she whined, cocking her beautiful head to one side.

"What is not fair, precious?" he asked her softly, slightly annoyed that she was interrupting their almost love-making with a complaint.

"You still have _underwear _on." She moaned lightly, as he pressed against her.

"If only you had patience, love, I might have removed them minutes ago…" he kissed the corner of her lips lightly. Her blood was lingering on her breath and on his lips, and when she returned that innocent kiss it became one that was also meaningful. The kiss was desperate. It was the kind of kiss that didn't quite leave room for the other participant to respond to. The kind that was so passionate it was almost violent.

He kissed her, nibbled on her skin above her breast, pressing his warm body to the glow of hers. He slowly moved downwards, making his way to the soft pink nub. Yuuki felt herself moan loudly in response to his touch.

This was definitely why Hatsumi had so much sex.

She could feel the blood rushing through her body, causing each sensation to become heightened. A wave of pleasure rushed through her, starting at her lower region and burning through her body. She realized what it was, and blushed a deep scarlet red.

Yuuki felt him pushing himself into her, causing her to cry out loudly, unsure whether to choose pain or pleasure as both sensations were equally intense.

She sat atop him, deepening the amazing pleasure between them. She started to feel thirsty; not for his body, but for his blood, and so she leaned in carefully (or as carefully as you can be while having unplanned sex) towards Kaname's neck.

As Yuuki pierced her fangs into Kaname's skin, she heard a small whimper from across the room. She had realized that she had failed to notice the human presence because she was a bit preoccupied. As she looked up her suspicions were confirmed.

"Ai?" Yuuki asked quietly, as she caught sight of what her daughter was seeing. Yuuki's naked body was completely exposed - their current position was _completely _inappropriate and was something Ai shouldn't know about for years to come. Kaname was watching her too, his expression suddenly panicked as he rushed to cover his fiancée with some kind of loose article of clothing. Too bad he had thrown them across the room.

Ai's eyes were wide open and her mouth was hanging from her jaw. Yuuki reached toward her, and Ai froze.

"Okaa? Why are you…? What are you and Outo doing?" she asked in nearly a whisper.

* * *

Can't wait for the next chapter?

So I wrote a lemony limey smutty part, how was it? I don't like it all that much; well fuck ups are for first times right?? Haha get it, fuck up? Lemony? Haha… nope I guess not.

Don't forget to review, as a going away present for N who left for Israel on a school field trip, Wednesday last week. :[ Give some love to VampireMaddy who beta-d this chapter. 3

I'm all on my lonesome.

PS this line-bar thingy is really funnn


	6. MAC My Words!

Before the story –The panic of the dead council brought Kaname to install a new council, who backed his ideas completely. Yuuki is a more than loved member of vampire Society, and has befriended Sara, although they are frienemies (friend/enemies) because Sara is very much in love with Kaname.

Plot line –They are beautiful, smart, elite, and rich. They have diamonds on their little fingers and Cross Academy wrapped around their new Chloe handbags. They have everything they could desire, love, passion, wealth, titles, admiration, and enough sex for a lifetime. Someone is always there to report their dirty laundry. Does she know more than she lets on? This person is there, and she claims to be one of them, maybe she is, maybe she isn't. But with this girl watching their every move, under the secret penname 'Secret Seer', no one knows who to watch out for. Be careful Day Class and Night, she can take over your minds like no other, and suddenly you might not be as innocent as you seem.

By the way, since I never mentioned Seto and Hatsumi's last names. They are twins (Yes, I know, they look nothing alike, but that happens) The ViVi twins.

This is dedicated to our new Aussie friend, MikkiANNE. Thanks babe.

* * *

Hey People!

OMG! The world has turned upside down, right side round, and inside out!

No, AH hasn't fallen for another girl, no KA isn't dumping SR!

It's worse!!

Worse than the time I had the dream that my Amex was rejected!

Worse than the time I thought I lost my _new _Gabanna handbag!

KY and KK adopted a kid!

So now some snot nosed human child is running around our dormitory with paper towels stuck to her size 13 Mary Jane's!

Ok, so I lied, the kid is cute, oblivious and she really likes me. But what can I say? I'm not one to show anything other than my moon cycle attitude (And trust me its bad) and my newest wardrobe addition.

Even more news, 'Richest Teen Couple' KY and KK were watched going at it by adopted daughter KuA.

What will the world say?

"Uh… We were just wrestling,"?

Now honestly… Ever wondered if you mom ever kissed you goodnight after she gave your dad a Blowjob? You are now. Teehee.

Oh, expect invitations for the 17th birthday celebration of KY soon. I think the party is in three weeks?

Anyway, she's inviting EVRYONE, so unless you are a serious loser you were invited.

JK, she would invite you anyway…

Has anyone seen VH's new British rocker hunk? I know _absolutely nothing _about him. And it is driving me INSANE. Have no fear; I will hunt him down for information.

I have a sneaking suspicion that KY is going to have 2 parties. The question is… which one you will be invited to!?

_

_Dear Secret Seer,_

Are VH and VS whores? Idk why, but for some reason they seem like a sluts to me…

_Whornyy_

_Dear Whornyy,_

Well, by the looks of it you have decided that they are already, right? So why not go ask her for yourself and maybe you'll get a straight answer.

_SS_

_

_Dear Secret Seer,_

I saw KY's daughter with her mom at the Bakery, and KY was totally getting hit on, and she really liked it too. I think she is a major faker.

_Emgee_

_Dear Emgee,_

Lies. The kid hasn't left the dorms yet. You thought you could fool me?

_SS_

_

Dear Secret Seer,

Okay, I was walking by KY and KK's room, and they were having hot sex for like three hours. And then they were like moaning and stuff. It was kinky…

_J__ustDoIt_

_Dear JustDoIt_,

First of all, I know for fact that they had sex for all of six and a half minutes before the runt walked in. Why? That's for me to know, and for you to desperately try to understand. Second of all they got into the foreplay, and then KuA interrupted them. Third of all, who doesn't moan during foreplay? Maybe you're just defective.

_SS_

_

_Dear Secret Seer,_

If you are sooooooo cool then why have you not gotten your e-vite from KY before the rest of us?

_DoubtingNoble_

_Dear DoubtingNoble,_

A) I am WAYYY cooler than you will ever be. B) I am way CHILLER than you will ever be. C) I already got my invitation. Why? Refer to A and B, that's why.

_SS_

_

_Dear Secret Seer,_

I heard that KZ might be coming back to the academy. Please tell me it's just a rumor!

_HELLZNO!_

_Dear HELLZNO!,_

Anything is a possibility. But if you factor KK's disdain for KZ and KY not really wanting to see him, I'm guessing the answer is in your name, huh?

_SS_

_

Fucking my way to Stardom

:}

Secret Seer

__

_Ai looked absolutely horrified. An odd red substance was covering Yuuki's lips and spilling from Kaname's neck! Even __**worse**__ her mother was showing her indecencies to her father! _

"_Ai… Mommy and daddy are having 'fun time'…" Yuuki said quietly, scrambling out of bed and into a violet silk robe. She picked up her daughter, using her other hand to motion Kaname to do something about the state of the room. Kaname followed Yuuki from the bed and began to pick up the various articles of clothing in the room. Yuuki kissed her daughter on the cheek, distracting her from what her father was doing. _

"_Fun time?" Ai asked curiously, nuzzling into her mother's bosom. She obviously found the extreme heat radiating from Yuuki's chest comforting._

"_Yes, when a man and woman love each other very much they play together, and they share things all the time."_

"_Playing together? Can I play too?" Ai asked curiously, looking upward adoringly at Yuuki._

"_Oh no! Not yet! This is a very adult game, but when you are older you can play with anyone you want to."_

"_Well, not just anyone..." Kaname added darkly. _

And that's how it happened.

Ruka looked at the card in front of her carefully.

_Dear: House of Souen,_

_To celebrate the birthday of_

_**Her Royal Highness Kuran Yuuki**_

_Kuran Kaname requests the pleasure of your company_

_At a formal reception in the Golden Show Room, Kuran Manor_

_Upon Friday, 29__th__ of June from 7 o'clock._

_Formal attire is required._

_Regards,_

_**House of Kuran**_

Ruka put the velvet lined card down carefully. Her parents had sent it to her, to inform her of the party, instead of telling her in person. She sighed and leant over to awaken Rima, handing her another pile of mail, which also included a card.

__

In the master bedroom of Kuran Manor, Yuuki was lying lazily in the huge bed that she shared with Kaname. She turned towards the door as she heard Ai rushing in towards her.

"Mommy! I made you a card! Isn't it pretty?" Ai said as she handed the card to her, quite proud of her handy work.

_Happy Birthday Mommy!_

_You're really old now!_

It had little flowers and a multi colored doodle which Ai had explained was a little picture of Yuuki, Kaname and Ai together, but looked more like blobs of color than actual people.

"See? The pink one is Mommy and the blue one is Daddy, and the yellow one is me!" she exclaimed, jumping onto her mother which caused the bed to shake. Yuuki smiled at her daughter, accidentally showing her fangs. Ai stopped jumping and knelt next to her mom's face, and reached towards the fangs. Yuuki opened her mouth wider, as the girl traced her fangs with her index finger, just as Yuuki had done herself some years ago.

Ai opened her mouth wide in awe.

The mother and daughter interaction was brought to an end when Kaname walked in, looking particularly regal to the pair. He sat down on the bed, touching Yuuki's face lightly, then leaning in to gently place a kiss upon her lips. He pulled back and ruffled Ai's hair softly.

"Yuuki, you'll be seventeen in two weeks. I can hardly wait for you to be eighteen. Here I am wishing time away, though we'll live forever. Strange isn't it?" Kaname remarked. Yuuki nodded, and bounded from her bed, which she had shared with Ai the night before. She stretched, and then skipped into the bathroom.

"Daddy? Why does Mommy always take so long in the bathroom in the mornings?" Ai asked. It was true; Yuuki _did_ spend a lot of time in the bathroom in the morning.

"Well… don't tell Mommy, but even though she is extremely beautiful, she puts on a new face in the morning!" whispered Kaname into Ai's ear. Ai's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"New face?"

"Kuran Kaname, I heard that! You tell her _right_ now that that isn't true! And that you were just screwing around!" exclaimed Yuuki, her voice muffled by the door between them. She swung the door open, revealing her half made up face, and she gripped her fiancé's necktie, and pulled him forcefully. "Tell her, right now!"

"But… You are, see?" Kaname said, pointing to the difference between her right eye and her left. She smacked him upon the head and took her daughter into the bathroom. "Ow, that hurt! Honestly! _Why_ must you hit me, darling!?" he asked her, playfully.

"When you learn how to be nice, I'll kiss it better." She responded, slamming the door behind her.

__

"Ugh," Yuuki moaned, while mixing her eye shadow. The inner eye was Electric Eel followed by Moons Reflection, mixed with Aquadisiac blue, Clarity and Shimmermoss. She topped the color off with Crystal Avalanche white. She took out a brush and mixed the color evenly to blend it in. It seemed Yuuki had developed a strange obsession for makeup; since her awakening she had finally had someone she could bully into letting her wear whatever she wanted – Kaname.

Next she unscrewed her Aqualine M.A.C liquid eyeliner and powdered her bottom lids. She curled her lashes upwards, giving the already perfect lashes even more perfection. The Star Brunette Mascara she put on made her lashes look even longer. As she was applying her Lip Primer she noticed Ai was staring at her with a very wide mouth.

"Mommy is so pretty…" she whispered.

"Thank you, Ai!" Yuuki said happily, kissing her cheek.

"Can Mommy use the magic to make me pretty too?" Ai asked hopefully, clinging to her stuffed rabbit. Yuuki smiled. It was harmless fun, letting her play with her makeup as long as she didn't go out wearing it.

"Anytime." she whispered to her daughter.

__

"Yuuki! What have you done to our daughter!?" cried Kaname, staring at the little girl in front of him.

"Nothing, I simply did some magic, right Ai?" Yuuki replied innocently. Ai nodded vigorously.

"Don't I look nice? Mommy did a really good job," She smiled wide.

"Yes, you look very nice. But now you look fifteen instead of two and a half!" Kaname moaned, from the couch. "Now I have two makeup wearing females in the home," he joked.

"Kaname! It's not just makeup. It's M.A.C! Okay? _Nothing_ touches these lips but M.A.C."

Kaname sighed. "I'm guessing it's some expensive French Makeup company, yes?"

"Actually it is Canadian, not that expensive… Well, it might be a _little _but you can afford it. Secondly, they give me the stuff as an endorsement. You know, I walk around with it on and if people ask I'll reply: 'M.A.C'. So… it's free. For life."

"I still see no reason for you to wear it; you are beautiful without makeup."

"Is this your plan to stop me from wearing makeup?"

"Yes."

"It's not working. So stop."

"Fine… Just don't get our Ai into that kind of stuff at such a young age."

"Well, once she starts making friends they will all wind up finding my makeup anyway. And trust me; now that she knows how to put it on, she won't use one of my Charcoal eyeliners to draw hearts on her face."

"Do all females have such sick obsessions with makeup at such an early age? I don't recall anything like that from you."**  
**

"Yeah, I just didn't wear makeup because even as a teenager I was too afraid to go to the store alone and buy some. Once I got to high school all the other girls were wearing it. Sometimes you can even smell it on their skin – Well, you can with the cheap stuff."

"Why are you putting it on so early anyway?" Kaname asked suspiciously. If he didn't know any better he would think she was about to go out with Hatsumi on a hooker-fest.

"Well, Ai has caught up enough; she's got the intelligence of a five year old… maybe even more. So, I enrolled her in pre-school." Yuuki said, beginning to pull on a pair of black Sewey skinny jeans before buttoning the white corset top she had been given as a Christmas gift from Ruka.

"Okay, just promise me that you'll take the makeup off to set an example for Ai."

Yuuki rolled her eyes.

"Fine…" she mumbled, picking up Ai before stepping back into the bathroom.

-

Kaname sat with Ichijou, Aidou and Kain; the only males he even _slightly_ trusted.

"…And so now I have the feeling that she's cheating on me!" exclaimed Kain, his head in his hands.

"She never goes anywhere with me anymore and never tells me why she's leaving…"

Kaname sighed.

"Maybe you both should go and check to see what's in the bathroom. The bedroom has a bathroom in it, right?" Aidou commented, before noticing Kain's murderous glance as Kain wondered why on earth Aidou was so familiar with the girl's bathrooms.

Sensing the impending danger, Aidou added: "Well… I mean, girls always hide stuff in their rooms right? _Especially _bathrooms."

Kaname knew that the advice was intended for Kain, but he just couldn't pass up a chance to find out about all the places Yuuki was going.

__

The Lunarian Institute for the Gifted was large, to say the least. It was an academy which educated boys and girls from pre-school to high school. Outside the front gates vehicles were parking, and limousines were dropping off young children; clearly it was also an institute for the wealthy. The black stretch limo that held the two females of the Kuran family was parking outside of the stony looking school.

"Are you nervous?" Yuuki asked her daughter.

"No! Of course not! I don't get nervous about meeting people anymore, mommy!" she replied, skipping as she held her mother's hand. Several of the older aged students around them stared at the sight of such a young woman with a daughter. Most of them were human boys who were probably already planning to pursue the beautiful goddess every time she dropped off her daughter.

"Excuse me…" Yuuki said, to a passing high school boy. The boy turned around haughtily, most likely expecting some adoring fan girl, and so was shocked to find a petite but still curvaceous female in front of him. "Do you happen to know where the Administration Office is?" Yuuki continued politely. "I have to get there, and the map my friend drew seems to be a bit useless."

"Oh, uhm… which office?" he asked, more towards her chest than her face. "Are you starting school here? I could… uh… show you around whenever you need me." He looked up to see a friendly smile upon Yuuki's face. She obviously didn't understand the blatant promiscuous nature of his words.

"Oh, I don't plan on going here!" Yuuki replied, smiling. "My daughter is starting school today, and I would like her to be on time." The guy nodded politely but his face visibly fell. He was definitely depressed that such a beautiful woman already had a child, and most likely a husband.

As the boy observed Yuuki more, he wondered if she was married to some kind of young big shot in the city; judging by the clothing she was wore he could confirm that she definitely had money. Confidence and self assurance radiated off her, and so he smiled. Perhaps he could someone get some cash off this married chick?

"Yeah sure, I'll take you there now." He waved to his friends, who were laughing; probably thinking he was going to score.

"This is the way to the Office?" Yuuki asked, taking Ai's hand. The boy nodded.

__

To say that Kaname was surprised at Yuuki's bathroom was an understatement. He was absolutely horrified.

It was _everywhere_.

Kaname had always wondered why she had never allowed him in her bathroom. Now he knew. Her bathroom was _full_. Not only was it full, it was huge and full. He could see the floor, of course, but every other inch was covered. You couldn't open the toilet. Around the bathroom were dozens of shelves stacked with various products, and different bins filled with packets. Everywhere he looked he saw splashes of color. Not regular color but… makeup, all makeup. All he saw was makeup from wall to wall, excluding a few odd soaps and creams. As he pulled back the purple shower curtain he noticed that everything in the shower was pink. Pink. Why pink. _Why pink?!_ He grabbed a random bottle of shampoo. 'Alterna' it read, 'Ten'. What stunned him the most was the sight of the price tag: 6,000 ¥. Around the shower were different brands and kinds of soaps, fragrant shampoos and conditioners. He closed the curtains and begun to examine the different shelves.

Jesus, his fiancée had some _serious _OCD issues. Everything was marked. Not the normal marked. _Marked_. She had labeled each section with what it related to. The shelf on the top had sticker that said 'Eyes', and upon it were four different bins. The first said 'Pencil Liners', and consisted of hundreds of shades of eyeliner pencils of different brands. She had even alphabetized them by brand, then color coordinated by shade, and appearance in the rainbow.

It was an indication of their sex life – she had _way _too much time on her hands.

Every single bin was ordered in exactly the same way, but he still couldn't find anything which would explain why Yuuki wouldn't let him in there.

He made his way towards the mirror cupboard, but found nothing out of the ordinary inside, although it was filled with many perfumes. He sniffed each one, and decided that he like 'Harajuku Love' by L.A.M.B the best. He closed the mirror and started to look through the vanity dressing table on the opposite wall.

Upon the desk were different hair products, of which he recognized the smell of many. It seemed that Yuuki used a lot of these odd little things. He opened the drawers in the vanity and found a whole bunch of other hair objects, clips, headbands and curlers.

He turned the handle of the bathroom door, preparing to leave, when he spotted one last thing. _She wouldn't hide anything there… _he thought to himself. As he held the door handle in his hand his conscious told him to look anyway. He opened the little box, recognizing it as the box he had given her when she was younger, as a wishing box. A little ballerina began to twirl, and music began to play. He searched through the small box, seeing little trinkets and knickknacks he had never seen before. They were all shabby, and most of them seemed completely useless. There were shells, and a bracelet. _The one she had worn to tame Zero_ realized Kaname. As he sifted through the things he now knew that many of the things in the box had come from him. Most of the things he didn't care about (though that didn't stop him from being jealous). Several pictures were in the box, of the chairman, but mainly of Zero. It didn't bother him that much, considering the fact that he wasn't smiling in any of the pictures; though one photo caught his eye. A picture he recognized, which had been taken just before her first day of high school. One he had himself… but this one had writing on it.

It was a picture of Yuuki and Zero.

__

Soon the three arrived at the administrator's office.

Yuuki hugged Ai, and gave her a few words of encouragement.

"Thank you!" Ai chimed, before running into the office, leaving Yuuki standing with the boy.

Yuuki took a quick glance at her watch. "Oh no! You're probably late. I'm so sorry!" she said, feeling guilty.

"Oh, its fine. I mean, I don't usually go to class anyway. I prefer to hang around with friends…" the boy stepped closer. "So, let's get to know each other. C'mon, we can get some food."

Yuuki followed the high-schooler towards the food parlor down the street from the school.

"…And your name is Haruka? That's so weird; that's my father's name." exclaimed Yuuki to the dark haired boy sitting across from her.

"Oh, that's nice. I remind you of your father…?"

"Oh no! My father looks nothing like you. But all the same, you should be happy that I compared you to him. My father was _very_ handsome."

"I can see he passed on his genes." commented Haruka, smirking. _This bitch and her cash are mine! _Yuuki giggled.

"Thanks for the compliment… though you don't need to say that." Yuuki sipped the milkshake in front of her but then she felt her phone vibrate and saw the caller ID. "Oh sorry, I need to take this…" Yuuki began to stand up, but Haruka grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into her seat.

"You can stay here. It's fine, I don't mind." he said, smiling. How utterly false. _Bitch has a rich friend? _Yuuki smiled in response.

"Alright, I guess. But don't say anything in the background. Okay?" Yuuki pressed the answer button on her touch screen phone and put it up to her ear. "Hello, Kaname."

"_Yuuki?"_

"Yeah, what's up?" she asked.

"_Yuuki, when are you supposed to pick up Ai?"_

"Oh, I guess about two and a half hours from now." answered Yuuki happily, glancing at her watch for the tenth time that morning.

"_Where are you? I was wondering why you weren't in the room when I got back from talking to your father."_

"Um, hehe… Well, I got quite lost trying to find my way around that school campus. The place is almost as big as Cross Academy! So I asked this young man for directions–"

"_What young man? Are you __**with **__this boy?"_ Kaname's voice asked curiously, the volume rising slightly.

Haruka looked up, and realized that they were talking about him.

"_Dear girl, I advise you not to go anywhere with him, and to not tell him anything about yourself."_

"Um… too late, sorry, Kaname." Yuuki replied apologetically, looking up at Haruka.

"_Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. But Yuuki, do not forget our daughter, and please, try not to go too far from the school. I am not worried, as you can fend for yourself, but make sure you remember to get Ai, alright?" _Kaname asked, hoping that she would heed to his words. She simply had no idea just how desirable she was.

"Yes, Kaname," she said back.

"_I love you."_ Kaname responded, in a kind voice.

Haruka watched Yuuki's face light up with happiness. "I love you too."

For some reason, when Haruka heard those words spoken by Yuuki in such a trusting, gentle way, his heart froze. _What am I thinking? She's just a way for fast cash! _

"Sorry, Haruka-san, I'm afraid I must go back." spoke Yuuki softly, picking up her Kate Spade bag, and swinging it onto her shoulder. "Ai shall be getting out of her school very soon, and I don't wish for her to wait." She waved, and begun to walk out the door, but he grabbed her hand. Yuuki looked back in surprise to see why he was latching onto her.

"Can I see you again?" he asked slightly embarrassed, looking at the floor; he never liked to seem like he actually _cared _about girls.

"Sorry Haruka-san, my fiancé will become worried…" responded Yuuki, taking her hand back and pushing the revolving door. She walked back towards the school in the distance, leaving behind Haruka and yet another broken heart.

__

Hatsumi sniffed deeply, her nostrils flaring.

"Sumi? Are you doing crack on campus? I love you dearly, but I can't let you do that." said Yuuki from the corner of the room at her desk.

"No actually. Uh…you smell." coughed Hatsumi, covering her nose, and chomping thickly on her Hershey's bar.

"Really? You're so very sweet." answered Yuuki sarcastically, continuing to sign paperwork.

'No really, I'm serious. You _reek_. I mean, not only do you smell like another dude besides Kaname-sama, you're like…"

"Spit it out before I rip it out," sang Yuuki in response, evening out all the papers upon her cluttered desk.

"Whoa, don't get your panties into a bunch, chickie. I'm _implying_, and I say implying because you didn't hear it from me…" she began, as Yuuki turned towards her, hands on hips. "_Implying… _that you are getting to be quite an adult."

"Why don't you tell me _what_ you're implying so we can get on our way to drop off Ai?" suggested Yuuki, trying to sound pleasant.

"Uh, I don't think I like your tone. It's dripping with peppy false happiness. The last time you took that tone with me you slugged me really hard. I don't like being socked."

"If you don't continue the damn statement, my fingers will form together in unison to make a force to behold, and behold up your _ass_!" Yuuki spoke through her clenched teeth.

"You'regettingyourperiodsometimeverysoon!" exclaimed Hatsumi, running as Yuuki followed her with a hard fist.

__

"Why?!" cried Yuuki unhappily. "He's creepy!" she yelled louder.

"I'm sorry, love, but I couldn't not invite him, he _is_ Shiki's uncle." Kaname answered, trying to save himself from the pain Yuuki was most definitely going to inflict upon him. Yuuki sighed, and sat down on the Victorian couch in their sitting room_**.**_

She was dressed more glamorously than usual; her hair was twisted into an elegant up do, although single strands escaped in soft waves, framing her face and a double headband was threaded through her hair.

The dress she wore was a cream mock medieval dress, with a long layered train made of several light wispy fabrics that floated behind her as she walked. The dress was formed with a whalebone bodice which was laced tightly at her back, and narrow straps fell gracefully from her elegant shoulders. The centre of the bodice was embroidered with an intricate gold rose pattern, which ran the length of the dress, gradually becoming narrower.

"You look gorgeous today, love." Kaname whispered into Yuuki's ear, softly lifting her from her lazy sitting position to his tuxedo covered chest. "If you sit like that you'll get wrinkles in that lovely dress of yours…"

"You know, considering the nature of our relationship, people will start to get ideas if we stay in here too long." Yuuki answered back, her face blushing. He loved to see her blush naturally; the Yuuki blush, the one that was reserved for him. He kissed her lightly before breaking it off, much to her dismay, then opened the door before gesturing for her to walk before him.

Yuuki lifted her skirts and walked through the door with her head held high and her back erect; the way she had been taught. She remembered the saying that she had told Kaname when she was young: "_You'll get no respect, if your back isn't erect!" _ She had gone on to teach that to Ai, who was probably already watching movies with the child loving Seto, who would bring her downstairs later.

Kaname watched his fiancée glide along the carpeted floors of the Kuran Manor. Each one of her steps was silent and graceful; entirely different to her human clumsiness. The room that stood below them had fallen to silence as the party dwellers recognized the arrival of the pureblood siblings. All eyes were glued to Yuuki; her magnificence beauty was finally dawning upon those of her own species.

As Yuuki walked down the stairs with her brother she did not smile; instead she looked directly into the eyes of each and every vampire in the room, unaware that her brother was doing exactly the same thing. However Kaname was glaring with the intent of threatening each and every _male _vampire.

The first person to walk to greet the purebloods after the onslaught of deep bows was Ichiou. Yuuki had never liked him. In fact she very much _disliked_ him, nearing hatred. He made her feel very uncomfortable, although she wasn't about to let _him _know that. So, she had to remain calm, as he practically _molested _her hand with his rough lips. He stood and stared straight into her eyes. Although he was much taller than she, Yuuki did not feel as if she was forced to gaze up at him, but rather as if it was her looking down on _him. _

"Yuuki-sama, your presence causes the room to shine very brightly, as you are a flower that shall never wilt or lose its beautiful color." Yuuki stared at him blankly, which was the expected response of a pureblood, although her feelings screamed more or less: "Fuck off, bastard!" Ichiou turned greet Kaname the same way (although not quite as romantically) and soon the nobles began to do what they always did: socialize.

Although by now, Kaname and Yuuki's engagement was well known, they had not yet officially announced it to the vampire society. Even if every vampire was aware of the intended union, an official declaration was still required. Yuuki was glad that recently the marriage offers towards her had died down; it made her uncomfortable when her jealous fiancé shot them all dirty glances.

Then again, Yuuki was just as protective of Kaname. If any female approached him with her parents, she would quickly grab his hand and pull him in the direction of other guests.

Hours into the party, dinner began to start. Before everyone took their seats, Kaname and Yuuki walked up onto the large stage that was in the Golden Show Room. The room instantly fell to a dead silence as they waited for the speech to begin.

"As you all know, today is Yuuki's seventeenth birthday…" A scattered applause was heard throughout. Seventeen was a year away from eighteen. Eighteen was the official age of marriage for women. Marriage = good. "And we have a very important announcement." He paused for dramatic effect, "Purebloods tend to intermarry, and this shall be the case for the remaining Kurans."

The room was stone silent, which was to be expected, and as Yuuki and Kaname stepped down from the podium, whispers broke out like acne upon a greasy face.

_Marriage, _Yuuki wondered to herself. _Marriage…_

__

I'm sooo sorry. This took a while because of Exams soon. You know what. Fuck excuses. Pardon my French. Never mind. Anyways, some of you country music fans might recognize the dress and hairstyle Yuuki has during the formal party (if I did a good job describing it) from Taylor Swift's Love Story Music video.

Thanks guys, and please review. I've had a shitty week and I'd love some cheering up…

_**Hope that's okay my darlings! Email me with any problems**_~!! – Not a single one amazingness!!

Hugs and Kisses to VampireMaddy who makes this story happen!!


	7. The Luxe of Love

Before the story –The panic of the dead council brought Kaname to install a new council, who backed his ideas completely. Yuuki is a more than loved member of vampire Society, and has befriended Sara, although they are frienemies (friend/enemies) because Sara is very much in love with Kaname.

Plot line –They are beautiful, smart, elite, and rich. They have diamonds on their little fingers and Cross Academy wrapped around their new Chloe handbags. They have everything they could desire, love, passion, wealth, titles, admiration, and enough sex for a lifetime. Someone is always there to report their dirty laundry. Does she know more than she lets on? This person is there, and she claims to be one of them, maybe she is, maybe she isn't. But with this girl watching their every move, under the secret penname 'Secret Seer', no one knows who to watch out for. Be careful Day Class and Night, she can take over your minds like no other, and suddenly you might not be as innocent as you seem.

I don't own! So don't ask.

Oh, and thank you, Nickelback, for making Emily Horny enough to make me write dirty forcibly. Snigger. Especially Animals, Something in Your Mouth, Next go Round and S.E.X.

Yeah, there is sex in this. OK?

Sorry For going AWOL. You know? Sorry.

PS – Maddy, during the lemon, feel free to CHANGE the names of gentile parts. You like sex, right? XD You think of names. I'm a virgin (thank Artemis), so…

**Maddy would like to point out to the readers that she is not a sex-maniac, despite what A seems to think ;) **– LOL, A

* * *

Hey People!

Yup. They've done it. Okay, we knew it was bound to happen at some point. Everyone guessed that they were in love. Everyone guessed that they were engaged. But they never announced it. Now they have, at the party. It was shocking, and honestly, if I didn't know that it was impossible, I would have had a heart attack. I think I'm going to laugh, and then cry from the laughter. Anyway, for all you people that were not invited, here is my recap from the party:

KY had an amazing dress; it looked just like Taylor Swift's _'Love Story' _dress.

KK shot dirty glares at half of the people in the room that he caught looking at KY.

VH and VS were the gossiped twins at the party, why? Because they're VH and VS, that's why.

Anyway, now we are all looking forward to the party taking place at the Kuran Manor tomorrow, for the _real _celebration of KY's seventeenth_**.**_ I absolutely love parties. Let us just say that she and her little group of friends have a great little surprise planned. Once again, I just know these things, okay?

I must also report that daughter of KY and KK is showing us that she is in fact a child prodigy. She was accepted into the Lunarain Institute for the Gifted. That place is _filled_ with smart people, but none of them compare to KuA.

_Glambition!_ Newspaper clipping about KK and KY:

Heir and Heiress to Kuran Fortune Adopt Child

Yesterday, it came to light that Kuran Kaname and Kuran Yuuki have in fact adopted a girl. "She's really cute, I take care of her all the time," says Maika, a student who attends Cross Academy with the Kuran siblings.

Another anonymous student comments: "I don't really understand why they did it; they should have kids of their own. It's so stupid. In fact I'd bet that wh***, Yuuki, gave birth to that bastardized child."

"I don't really care what happens; we shouldn't be in their business anyway," explains the beautiful Shirabuki Sara, giving us her trademark smile.

It is said that the child is human and has been diagnosed with cancer, a sometimes fatal human disease that is unfamiliar with the vampire staff here.

"I just think she's too immature to be dealing with kids right now," responds human Kaylie Michet, a transfer student from America, "She's too young for that kind of stuff. Her seventeenth birthday bash is only a few days away. It's just plain _wrong_."

"The problem with teenagers in a serious relationship parenting children is that the child may come to feel neglected, or else it will most likely cause a fork in the parents existing relationship," says Takitani Jun, a leading psychologist from Kyoto.

This child has yet to be seen, but we are constantly receiving more information upon her whereabouts.

Oh, by the way, even though I figure VH and VS don't want you to know this… in this month's edition of Playboy Japan they have the centerfold. Actually, they might really like it if you saw their exposed boobs…

Dear Secret Seer,

Um, have you ever posed for Playboy?

Boyy

Dear Boyy,

Do you really think I would fall for that? Hello, I can keep my identity a secret.

SS

Dear Secret Seer,

OMG; wait… So KY and KK hadn't said anything about their engagement?

Yeah…

Dear Yeah…,

Um yeah… That's what you read, huh?

SS

Dear Secret Seer,

OMG! I cannot wait for the party. You have NO idea.

YupThatsMe

Dear YupThatsMe,

Yeah. Me too. You have no idea. If you saw the e-vite you would also know that this party was planned by VH…

SS

Dear Secret Seer,

What the fuck is your problem? You constantly talk about how you are better than all of us. It's stupid; you're just a fucking bitch who no one likes, and is probably a loser in society. So back the fuck off my sister, got it you fucking whore?

Fook you

Dear Fook you,

Fook you, whatever the fuck that's supposed to mean, you should watch Austin Powers, I'm guessing you're the Japanese chick that screws the old guy, Fook Yu, right? Which makes me think… your sister is Fook Mi, right? You guys got fucked. Oh wait. You already knew that.

Dear Secret Seer,

Why do you report gossip about the Night Class anyways? Seriously?

63

Dear 63,

Why did you choose the number 63?

Secret Seer

Hmm, the V twins sent a certain little package to KY. I wonder… Well, I'll keep you posted about the party; it will be hot. Trust me. They have got the biggest and best Party Hall in like… the world.

Girls, some major skimpifying is in order…

I got not much more to say to you boys other than that you should definitely bring some condoms…

Shake it like you mean it,

;]

Secret Seer

"Mummy!" yelled Ai, running into the suite in the most secluded corridor of the Night Dormitory.

"Hmm?" answered Yuuki sleepily from under an arrangement of blankets and pillows.

"Tomorrow is the first grade play performance!" she exclaimed, jumping up onto the bed, trying to wake her mother up.

"Oh yes!" Yuuki exclaimed, sitting up suddenly and mumbled a few curses of annoyance.

"Mummy what does '_shit'_ mean?" Ai asked innocently. Yuuki's eyes widened, wondering how on earth she could have heard that.

Turning to her daughter, Yuuki said: "It's a word only adults can use. I promise you can use it when you are older, okay?"

Ai nodded fiercely, clinging to her mom as she was carried into Yuuki's fiancé's room. Said fiancé was wide awake, drinking a clear drink (hopefully water!) and reading through several reports.

"Ka-na-me!" Yuuki sang, "Ai has just reminded me that her play is tomorrow." Ai nodded again.

"I am going to be the bunny rabbit!" Ai cried excitedly, running in circles around the velvet couch.

"With ears?" teased Yuuki.

"An' a tail!"

Aidou groaned. Not only was he about to see a bunch of stinky little human children run around in costumes and speak in funny voices because they were missing their front teeth, he had to see Yuuki's daughter too. It wasn't that he disliked Ai _personally_ but simply because every time he saw her, he got angry. Why? Because it finalized the fact that Yuuki was indeed getting married, and instead of being to _him, _it was to the man he _had_ loved – Kuran Kaname.

Aidou felt it was almost as if they were purposely trying to make him jealous of them both being in love, thus he was invited to their daughter's school's production of 'Snow White', which came with a bunch of irritating nine year olds.

"Aidou, shouldn't you simply be happy that you are a part of Yuuki's life? Even if it _is _as her daughter's uncle…" said Hatsumi, taking a drag of her cigarette. Her action finally brought him back from his fuming daze.

"Vivi! You shouldn't be smoking, you moron. This is a _school_ for crying out loud!" he replied, taking her cigarette and stamping it out.

"Yeah… whatever," she said back, taking another one out of her packet. Unfortunately Hanabusa also took that one before she had the chance to light it. Getting angry, she slapped him _hard, _right on the cheek.

"Cool your jets, Mama's boy!" she yelled at him, as the two began to butt heads and make snide remarks at each other.

"Whoa, chicks and dicks, chili beans," said Seto, making the two face away from each other.

"I hate you, Hanabusa," groaned Hatsumi, the anger fading from her voice.

"I hate you too, Hatsumi," he replied, his voice seemed…

"Ladies and gentlemen, let us present to you to Mrs. Keiso's fourth grade class production of Snow White!"

As the show wore on, Yuuki found herself feeling so proud of her little girl. She had appeared in almost every scene, mimicking a rabbit perfectly in the handmade costume her mom had bought for her weeks ago. She smiled a big toothless smile at her mother, father and her numerous 'aunts' and 'uncles'.

The play ended after about twenty minutes; of course, young kids weren't very good at learning lines, so there had been few large speaking parts.

The kids all gathered on stage for their reception from the audience.

"Firstly as Snow White, Furute Hisana~!" A round of heavy applause greeted her. "As Prince Charming, Tadase Yuuga!" The heavy applause continued.

About a minute later, Ai took her bow. "Finally, as the Little White Rabbit, Kuran Ai!"

Only scattered applause greeted this; no one was particularly bothered about the rabbit, and several mothers were envious of the fact the child was already smarted than their children.

However, from the outskirts of the room there was enthusiastic applause and whooping. The saddened Ai looked up and saw that the entire Night Class had come to see her playing the little white rabbit. She jumped off the stage and ran towards them; her mother was grinning and her father walked up to her with a big bouquet of undoubtedly expensive flowers.

"You did so well out there, Ai," he smiled at her, tousling her messy hair.

"Yes, you did," agreed Kain, grinning at his gang leader's daughter. Ruka nodded along with Rima and Shiki who also handed her flowers.

"Ai babe, you rocked the world with your rabbit costume," said Hatsumi, feeling the white fur she was wearing. "Ooh, Oscar de la Renta…"

"Hatsumi!" glared Aidou at Hatsumi, who simply rolled her eyes.

"Ai, I've never seen a rabbit hop faster!" exclaimed Seto, handing her a box of chocolates.

"Mommy got you a rabbit!" Yuuki cooed, pulling out a stuffed rabbit. Its main body was limp which allowed it to become a good sleeping toy.

"Bunny!" Ai thanked her mom and cuddled it as the Night Class fawned over the human child. The attention Ai was receiving had left some of the other children, most particularly Hisana, extremely jealous.

"What is this?" Yuuki whispered angrily to the two girls before her.

"It's your outfit. You know… for the party?" Hatsumi said, simply receiving a blank look from Yuuki. Hatsumi stared at her in disbelief. "You know… tonight, at the manor? Does any of this even ring the smallest of bells?"

"Err, yeah, but… where's the outfit to go over it?"

"Yuuki, this _is _the outfit."

"You must be kidding me. Is Ashton here? Where's the hidden camera?" asked Yuuki sarcastically, punching Hatsumi in her right breast. This earned a satisfied laugh from Hatsumi's twin, and an agonized groan from the owner of the appendage.

"OWMAGAWD! What the fuck was that for?" she cried out, rubbing her breast, "I just got that one pierced. For fuck's sake!"

"That was to get you back into REALITY. You know, the place where _normal _people wear _clothing_ to their birthday parties, not fucking lingerie!"

There was no way Yuuki wearing that. _Maybe_ to bed. Maybe to please the person in the bed. Maybe to…

So maybe she would be wearing it…

"Well, I do know that we have some stuff to do before the party." Seto pointed out. Before Yuuki had an opportunity to answer, the twins grabbed her arms and dragged her outside. Yuuki groaned when she realized they were kidnapping her, _again, _pulling her into the shiny limousine.

Rima and Ruka were already in the car. It seemed the ViVi twins had shanghaied them all. Who hadthey _not _got to?

"So the outfits for the party are meant to show skin in the major areas. Abs, legs, arms, and cleavage." stated Seto, pointing at the boxes at their feet.

"Outfits, with an S. Pluralized, as in more than _one _outfit!" Ruka pointed out, putting her head in her lap. They were seriously screwed.

"Why're we doing this?" questioned Rima, smothering a yawn. It was much too early for her; she liked sleeping, especially when it involved sleeping with a certain individual… "I'll get bags under my eyes," she complained. "Companies don't like it when their models have bags under their eyes!" she sighed heavily and leaned back on the white leathered seats.

"We are doing this for the _party_! Plus, I have an underlying plan to all this…" Hatsumi said with a giddy sound in her voice.

Yuuki groaned. "We are all going to die!" she exclaimed, smacking her forehead.

"I wouldn't smack your head. You lose brain cells. You _really_ can't afford to lose anymore," chuckled Seto. "Don't you want to know the great idea?"

"No!" the other three girls said at the same time.

"Because it probably isn't all that great of an idea." finished Ruka.

"You people have no confidence in me," said Hatsumi, her voice beginning to crack and her eyes filling with tears. The power of twin sister actresses.

"Nope," said Rima, "Because I do recall that you nearly got us _all_ busted when you were smoking that pot in the middle of Shibuya."

"Yeah, but… that was like _ever_ ago."

"Sumi, it was last month." reminded Ruka.

"Ah, fuck it. The plan was to make us even more desirable to our partners, when they get an eyeful of all the guys hitting on us."

"Wait… Kaname will finally have sex with me again?" asked Yuuki, clapping her hands together. Hatsumi nodded embarrassedly. She really did _not_ want to know about their sex life, unlike Secret Seer…

Rima suddenly looked a little more interested, "So, where are we going?"

A while later the limousine rolled up in front of the best mall they could have found for miles around.

"Oi shit…" mumbled Yuuki, though no one was really listening as they were looking after the boys in the mall down yonder. "Why are we trying to get boys? We all have men. Well, except for Sumi and Seto…"

Seto had broken up with that good for nothing sex obsessed machine over two weeks ago. She had had a few relapses with him. Or should we say she had some laps with him? Ruka simply shrugged.

"I think we are here just to look at the menu?" said Ruka. It was clear that she loved Kain, but checking out hot guys… Whoa. Plus, she looked hot today. Why not flaunt what you have?

"But I have a fiancé! And I have a daughter!" Yuuki exclaimed. "This is so messed up!"

"Whatever! LoveGame, on three!" declared Hatsumi, she obviously wanted to be in control of the situation again.

Yuuki groaned and got in line with the other girls and linked their arms, making her dead center.

"LETS HAVE SOME FUN, THIS BEAT IS SICK. I WANNA TAKE A RIDE ON YOUR DISCO STICK~!" Seto began, as the others joined in.

Every step they made was in perfect synchrony with _that_ song they were silently listening to in their heads.

Heads were turning and people were gawking. The twins on either end were looking fabulous, Rima's perfect structure was definitely attracting attention and Ruka's unapproachable look was certainly amazing… but what who everyone was really looking at was the auburn haired girl in the center.

To them, she was nothing short of perfection (though short in height). Her wine red eyes were the rarest color, and her mixed colored hair was breathtaking; a mirage of browns, reds, blonds, grays, and blacks. The most interesting thing about their appearance was that none of them had bothered to change from their uniforms.

"People are staring," whispered Yuuki, "Why are they staring?"

Ruka scoffed. "Men are pigs, they always stare. At least they aren't touching. _Then_ I would have to shove someone's head up someone's behind." Yuuki snorted. "What makes you think I was kidding?" asked Ruka seriously.

Rima raised a brow. "Yeah, but Yuuki-sama's got this stuff down. She broke that guys hand a few weeks ago."

"Oh, when we went to that party and got wasted?" asked Seto.

"When do we go to a party and _not _get wasted?" asked Hatsumi in response. Seto shrugged. "I don't think I've ever done that before."

"Yeah, _that's_ why William was all over you." Seto laughed quietly, snickering at the glare her twin was giving her.

"William? As in _the _William, as in most eligible bachelor William Windsor, William?" screeched Rima, stopping the line of girls in the middle of the walkway.

"Whoa, calm your tits before they poke a hole in your shirt." giggled Hatsumi, "Well of course I mean Prince William of Wales; what _other _William has first name only status?" Hatsumi said, before turning to Yuuki as they entered a boutique. "Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I invited nearly everyone to your party. I wouldn't be surprised if you meet some people you never knew the ViVis were in touch with!" sang Hatsumi, looking through the huge rack of skimpy clothing.

"I don't really mind, but…" began Yuuki.

"–Excellent!" Hatsumi cheered, cutting her off and then sneaking away to the cash register.

"How the fuck do you guys do this?" asked Yuuki as she munched on her Crunch Wrap Supreme. "I'm pooped." She groaned, and plunged her head into her tray.

"You stupid bitch; we are supposed to be shopping, not _molesting _our lunches. Now drink some Red Bull and get some fucking wings!" responded Hatsumi, dropping the energy drink in front of her.

"Screw that." moaned Yuuki. Her bad moods were almost intolerable, and usually when she was in one, she would swear like a sailor.

"Yeah whatever the hell you say, Your Royal Highney." snorted Seto, biting into her fat burger.

"My gluteus is amazing, so yes, it is very royal."

"Uh-huh." agreed Ruka. Yuuki up looked at her curiously, "No homo." She added, insinuating that she was straight, and not at all interested in her Queen.

"Hey guys, don't gang up on me. I'm really sensitive, you know?" replied Yuuki, sipping the drink that was also known as Chuck Norris' pee.

"Yeah, whatever the fuck you say." Hatsumi scoffed, causing Yuuki to cast her a deathly glare.

"Has someone been drinking some hater-aide?" whined Rima.

Hours after their little shopping experience Yuuki was sitting inside of her room, waiting for Kaname to come back. To say Yuuki was embarrassed to be sitting in such a… revealing outfit was an understatement.

Kaname walked through the door separating his room from Yuuki's. He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair, before looking up to find Yuuki. Boy was he shocked at what he saw.

Sitting rather suggestively on the Victorian sofa was a very dominating Yuuki. Her wine eyes met with his, seemingly so innocent but with a touch of deviousness. Kaname could feel his heart skip a beat.

God she was so… _beautiful_. He couldn't help himself, with everything that had been going on… he just wanted to take her. He wanted to love her, to claim her, call her his own. He felt his blood rushing southwards as he stared at her scantily clad figure…

Yuuki's lips were perfectly moist, and as she began to stand from the suggestive position she was in, she saw her fiancé quiver.

"Kaname…" she whispered, a small moan escaping her lips as she saw his eyes filled with lust. That was it; his entire self was lost to her. He pounced on her, dropping all of his business things on the ground.

They kissed fiercely, their feelings melting into the kiss. It wasn't as thought it would be their last kiss, but they kissed as if it was. His fang caught her upper lip, causing her to gasp inwardly as he darted his tongue into the warm crevices of her mouth.

Kaname's fingers searched her body for a single imperfection and finding none he broke their kiss, staring deeply into his lover's gentle eyes.

"Kaname, I love you."

"I love you, Yuuki, so much that my life would be meaningless without you…" his voice trailed off into silence, as their eyes fused together across the open red space.

**Content Removed.**

Yuuki fell gently onto Kaname's chest, panting and swallowing the saliva that was in her mouth.

"God that was amazing…" she continued, panting as she eased herself off the wilting part of him, and fell to his side.

"I prefer being called Kaname." Kaname replied, brushing a stand of hair away from Yuuki's face.

"We had a problem though." Yuuki deadpanned, her eyelids becoming heavy. Kaname frowned visibly.

"And what's that?" he asked curiously; he had thought he had done a good job. Not that he had really _done _all that much.

"Don't rip my undergarments again!" she scolded, stretching her leg over his waist and her arms around his chest.

"Yuuki…" Kaname murmured, his voice shaking a little.

"Hmm?" she replied, sleepily.

"There's four hours before class starts." he stated.

"Hmm..." she confirmed, snuggling closely into his rather warm and hard chest.  
_

Aidou sat on his bed, looking at a picture of his love, his Yuuki. No, _Kaname's _Yuuki. His arms were behind his head, resting the back of his coifed head.

_Yuuki…_

Just the thought of her… He brought his mind back to a month earlier when he had been graced by the gods for a moment to see her blessed breasts. He thought harder… the shape of them; so round and perfect… He imagined her undressing for him, as if it were nothing.

"_Hanabusa…" she whispered serenely, touching his cheek with her __slender__ fingers. She stepped back. She looked him straight in the eyes, slowly but carefully untying the silk corset string from her back and dropping the black sash onto the ground._

He slowly unzipped his pants and discarded them to the floor. His hand hovered. He really shouldn't be doing this. She was so pure, so… exquisite. Everything about her was angel like. And he… he couldn't help himself. He reached down, just giving himself a tight squeeze, imagining…

_She breathed in as her dress expanded the white toile and lace holding the dress together, letting out a sigh as the silver embroidery twitched in its seems. Her hair was tied up loosely and the silver head dress in her hair was gleaming in the moonlight. She dropped the heavy dress from her back, letting the layers fall slowly from her skin and releasing a weight from her shoulders. She pulled the __kanzashi__ out of her hair, flinging it to the side as her tousled hair down her back._

H He could almost feel her; the closeness, the warmth… She was touching him, eagerly exploring him.

_Her body was beautiful to say the least. Even a statue made of the finest marble by di Vinci __was incomparable to her._

"_Yuuki…" he whispered, as he gazed at the revealing undergarments she was wearing. The cold made a sudden chill against her sensitive skin and so she shivered under the breeze. Her gaze was still unwavering as she unclasped the strapless bra and let it drop to the floor._

Why was he doing this? Why? Her party was already starting. How was he supposed to look her in the eye knowing that only moments ago he had pleasured himself to the vision of her, stripping in front of him?

_It was taking all of his control not to reach towards them, but he waited and watched as she slowly untied the sides of her panties, letting them fall to carpeted floor atop her long discarded strappy heals._

He could just imagine that it was her… her…

_She waved a single finger before him, trying to make him come closer, and so he did, step by step. She wrapped her arms around him, hoisting her __waist__ upon him as he held her beneath her buttocks. She brought an arm around his neck._

"_I've always loved you, Hanabusa…"_

And now here he was, lying ashamed on his bed, his juices lying on the sheets, his hands, his stomach and ultimately upon his soul. He was feeling guilty. He had soiled her. He was afraid that if she knew, would she… _hate _him? Not loving him in the way he desired was painful enough… but hate? He would die if she hated him!

He choked back the tears that started every time that he did this; he always felt this way afterwards, but it never once stopped him from going back again.

To the visions of his beloved.

Yuuki.

Just Yuuki.

All he really needed, was Yuuki.

Hatsumi, Seto, Ruka and Rima were standing in the wings of the stage, chatting with the Pussycat Dolls about the approaching performance.

"So why isn't Yuuki here yet?" asked Ruka quietly as classical music played in the background. They were all standing there together, staring at the crowd outside. Girls were wearing revealing clothing, the guys were looking fly but all the female vampires felt awkward because the party was well… boring.

"Well duh," Rima replied, "She's arriving late. Kaname has a special present for her. You could say that its long and rocks hard… Anyway, the point is for the party to have started before she arrives. That's how it's supposed to go!"

Around this time a group of Night Class girls walked out onto the stage, pulling all of the stuffy decorations off the walls to reveal the stylish ones hidden beneath. '_Oohs_,' and '_ahhhs'_ rang through the party hall as the girls walked back through the dark velvet curtains.

"Uh Britney, it's your turn, you're up!" The light haired female nodded, taking a deep breath. As she stepped out in front of the audience the excited screams began.

Yuuki was still sitting in her dorm room facing a difficult task; she was trying to decide between two equally stunning dresses. She finally picked the one that Sara had given her as an early birthday present. It was white, the front extending to mid thigh with the back trailing like a wedding gown. Her back was exposed, and the dress crossed in X shapes at her sides in gold thread.

She sat back on her bed. Seventeen… only a year until…

She walked into her bathroom and looked at the obsessive organization. She suddenly felt disgusted by it. She threw the multi-colored bins off the shelves until all of her things were on the floor rolling about in their superficial tubes. She sat down on her fancy poof and sighed heavily.

She didn't want to be organized; she didn't want to be the one like this. She wanted to be fun and… _normal_. But society didn't want that; they wanted her to be proper, prim and to know everything they expected of her, and on top of all that they wanted her to be _special_. She never understood why she had to placed upon a pedestal. To her, it was a nuisance. She just wanted to live carefree, damn it!

The only people she cared about were Kaname, and of course, Ai. One could not forget the cute mismatch eyed child that spent her time running about the place.

Ai.

Ai was a mystery to her, and yet so familiar. Ai was Ai. Everything about her was so magnificent, the way that a relationship between a mother and daughter should have been. The moment Yuuki had seen Ai at the charity; she had _wanted _her. She needed that child to become her daughter. She needed that small, helpless, cancer positive girl to begin her journey as a parent.

She needed Ai, and Ai needed her.

Ai walked in, poking her head in first.

"Mummmmmmy?" she asked, tiredly. "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

Tomorrow. _Tomorrow? What the fuck is to-?_

"Ohh, tomorrow! I can't wait either, Ai, it is going to be so fun!"

Yuuki now remembered she had promised Ai a fancy night out with Kaname. Hopefully, she wouldn't get _too_ hung-over tonight and have to break that promise.

She sighed as she looked down at the floor of the bathroom. At least she had to do her hair. She picked up her curlers, and made huge ocean waves in her multi-colored hair. Her eyes looked big. She couldn't _see_ any imperfections in herself; perhaps the makeup had been a tad unnecessary after all. She loved the way that she looked… oh well.

Yuuki felt that makeup made her _real_. Now she knew that this was foolish, how could fixing your face make you real? It made absolutely NO sense. However, to Yuuki the idea that she had something to cover, something to be ashamed of, something to fix about her body made her feel _normal_. As though she had an imperfect just as anyone else did. She felt insecure with makeup on, and she loved that.

But she loved the way that her body looked, even though her breasts were small (hey, Kaname loved them!) and even though she was short, she found herself beautiful. Just like any woman should.

Yuuki slipped on the white dress and sprayed a quick lemony scent on herself, before grabbing her golden-strapped Prada sandals.

"You ready, love?" Kaname asked her, taking her hand as she slid her shoes on her perfectly pedicured feet.

"Never been more ready in my life." she replied, smiled brightly. This was her seventeenth birthday. It only happened once. She had hundreds, if not thousands, of people waiting for her. She was going to completely enjoy herself.

As she stepped out onto the cement pavements where a car was usually waiting Yuuki slumped.

"Where is our ride?" she asked, cocking her head. Kaname had disappeared. She was talking to herself again. Suddenly she heard the roar of an engine, and stepped back as a black car pulled up. The driver turned to her; it was…!

Kaname smiled.

"I almost forgot your gift," he said. He stepped out of the car, ushering her into the passenger's seat, "I hope you love it."

"Oh. My. God. You got me an Aston Martin DB9 for my 17th birthday!" she shrieked, jumping up and down in her seat. "Okay. When do I get my complete license?".

Unfortunately Yuuki only had her permit; tough luck. "Who cares? We've got a party to catch!" she cried, giggling as Kaname revved the car and drove them towards their house, where a party was beginning to heat up.

The alternative music blasting through the Bose speaker system was by the band, Panic! at the Disco.

"Oh my god," yelled a girl to her friend, "Secret Seer was right; this isn't the event of _the_ season, it's the event of all _four_!"

Hatsumi was dancing in the middle of a group of lustful guys who surprisingly weren't trying to touch her. Looking to the left, the reason for this was obvious; a certain jealous prince was screaming at them with threats of jail for hundreds of years. That had kind of scared them off.

Ruka was grinding against Kain, who seemed to be suddenly very interested in the bunny ears on his girlfriend's head. One minute she was kissing him, and then the next they were gone. Oh Ruka, don't forget to lock the door.

Rima was standing in the corner with Shiki enjoying his company. They were not talking or anything. It was to be expected though; the music was so loud that their usual whispering would be impossible.

Seto was making out (if it is even legal to call it that, being more like fucking his face with her lips) with some random guy she had met merely two seconds ago. She dropped the 'mocktail' she was holding in her hand (like hell Yuuki would allow Hatsumi to serve booze) and clasped her legs around the dude. They were headed in the same direction as Ruka and Kain. What luck.

Amidst of all this (Secret Seer would've loved it) one golden beauty in a white dress stood at the top of the stairs. The vampires in the room all turned as they sensed the arrival of a pureblood in the room. Many bowed and the humans turned to look at what everyone was looking at.

"Whoa, who's that?" asked a gray haired boy in the middle of the crowd.

"The birthday girl; you are so retarded dude!" replied his friend, who was drinking a Bacardi and Rum coke. He had slipped it in, of course.

"That's Yuuki? She's hot, man! God, I want to bang her…" He groaned, biting his lips.

"If you didn't even know her, then why the fuck are you here?" asked the second guy, rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Hatsumi invited me, _duh_. She invited basically everyone," said the first guy. He was kind of jumping up a little now in excitement. "Dude, do you think she would have sex with me?" he moaned.

"No," replied the other instantly. "She has a fiancé. Kuran Kaname, you know him. They're all madly in love and stuff; 'Sumi told me that they are perfect for each other. He's also really protective of her."

"That's fucked."

"Nah, they are a good match."

"That's fucked." he repeated.

_Boys call you sexy [waz up ,sexy!],_

_And you don't care what they say_

_See every time you –_

Yuuki walked through the crowds in the direction of her friends but was suddenly picked up and put onto the shoulders of several people belonging to the party, who moved her onto a throne made of glass.

Hatsumi walked up to here, grinning. "See, this is your gift table. It's like, absolutely full and shit," she said.

Yuuki opened up a few of the presents. Ichijou had given her a Valentino blouse, Hatsumi had got her a _Juicy_ accessory bag alongside the lingerie. Seto gave her a Dolce & Gabbana bathing suit; Ruka, a Miss Dior Cherie perfume. Sayori had graced her with an Omega watch, studded with diamonds and semi precious stones. Aidou had given her a glamorous Gucci tote. Kain had got her a pair of super chic Fendi Aviators, which Yuuki suspected Ruka had been behind.

She jumped off the table, promising to open the presents from the other people later on.

She walked around, scratching her head, which had been decorated by a bunch of pretty golden hair clips before walking in the direction of the bar. Once there, she was presented with a Virgin Mary by one of the bartenders.

"Hmm, salty. Yum." She swirled the celery around in the red drink, scoping out anyone she actually knew at the party. In terms of celebrities, there were plenty. She could see Keira Knightly, Viola Davis, David Bowie, Orlando Bloom, Channing Tatum and James Purefoy, just to name a few.

From the bar, Yuuki noticed that Hatsumi had already walked away from the main hall at least seven times. She had fucked _seven_ different men within the course of two and half hours. Appalling.

Around an hour later, Hatsumi touched Yuuki's shoulder and Yuuki turned around.

"I hope you washed your hands. Kaname might be mad if he found some guys cum all over my back." Yuuki said, giving her a look as she ordered a Shirley Temple.

"Hey, I have defense, he's _really_ good in bed. The first person, not so much; he got all nervous and stuff. I had to force him to go through with it. He seemed happy afterwards though..." Hatsumi lifted up her hands defensively, sitting on a stool next to Yuuki.

"You raped someone?" asked Yuuki in disbelief, taking a gulp of the refreshing coconut drink.

"I did?" responded Hatsumi, ordering a blowjob from the bar tender.

"You _forced _someone to have sex. That's called raping someone!" spoke Yuuki sternly.

"Oh, whatever; nobody's ever raped me, so I wouldn't know. I like sex." Hatumi stated the last part happily, drinking the sex related drink in her hands before turning back towards Yuuki.

"Kaname-sama gave you the car?"

"Yeah!" replied Yuuki excitedly.

"Mmm, he has another gift for you. You'll see."

Hatsumi got up before Yuuki could reply and walked off into the group of rich people.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" yelled Ruka. Yuuki turned around and watched as Aidou and Kain pushed along a cart with a four foot tall white cake upon the center table. It was covered in cute stars and edible ribbons. There was a hole in the top of the cake.

"_Happy birthday to-" _Fireworks shot out of the cake and Yuuki gagged on her drink in surprise.

"Ohmagawd! Thanks guys!" she yelled. She tried to blow out the candle that said '17' upon it, however the air wasn't going anywhere because she was too short (the cake being three feet taller than she was) and so Kaname lifted her up. She smiled widely and clapped excitedly, blowing out the cake's numerical candles.

Lights flashed and the girls danced around in the middle of the square.

They performed the bunny dance, and it was probably quite likely the guys were jacking off at the sight of them. Yuuki was watching. There was no way in hell she was about to go and dance like a whore in front of everyone.

Suddenly Yuuki felt something holding onto her butt. She frowned and turned around; it wasn't Kaname. It seemed some random guy was touching her butt with his perverted friend. She cried out in anger, and slapped him. A thousand heads turned towards her, and watched as she cussed the guys out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You stupid bastards!"

"What are you talking about?" they asked nervously. Something clicked inside her.

"You know what," she began, hissing dangerously. "Punishment time!" she yelled. _What happened next is unspeakable, and cannot be written for your eyes will bleed from their sockets._

"Ow, _fuck!_" screamed the first guy. Everyone else screamed at the commotion. One girl in the corner began praying.

"Jesus!" came the muffled cry of the second man. Hatsumi took Yuuki's shoulder.

"Whoa Yuuki, that took some balls."

"Yes," stated Seto, "It probably did."

"Oh, it definitely did."

"I think this is the part where you go and have sex with Kaname." said Hatsumi, smiling broadly.

Kaname looked up at the sound of his name. "Not quite," he said. Yuuki's mind began to spin. _He didn't want to have sex with her. Wait, what?_

Slowly, before Yuuki, Kaname got down upon one knee, pulling out a blue velvet box. Hatsumi and Seto giggled as Yuuki gasped and turned tomato red.

"Yuuki," Kaname began. "I've loved you since the day you were born, when you giggled and bit my finger. I love you so much, that I have no way to describe it, and the word 'eternity' means nothing to me unless I am allowed to spend all that time with you, serving you and loving you with all my strength. I want to spend every moment of every day, forever with you. I welcome anything about you, and I want to stay with you, by your side, as your husband. You bring light into a world full of dark ashes… Kuran Yuuki, will you marry me, and stay with me for all eternity, as my wife?"

Yuuki began to choke and cry; she could barely manage a word, and so she mustered all of her strength into one meaningful word that Kaname was clearly waiting for.

"Yes!" She cried, with an explosion of feeling. She threw her arms around him as he slipped the blue and white diamond engagement ring on her left finger.

"Now _this_ is the part where you make love passionately through the night." chimed Seto.

"Yeah, sex is like math," Hatsumi began, (many people groaned, some about the mention of math and some about Hatsumi talking about sex) "You add the bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs and pray you don't multiply."

In the midst of things, people still found this very funny, and many laughed at the fact that Yuuki would probably be running off to have sex with Kaname. Of_course_, she would be - just not until after everyone had left her house…

"Hey, Kuran-san," said a girl whom Yuuki recognized her as a day class girl she had been in class with. "You have a really nice house."

The girl was petite and was wearing a Givenchy dress. Most of the people in Cross Academy were rich, even the Day Class. Sayori, Yuuki's best friend, was actually an heiress.

"Oh thanks, Mitsubishi-san," Yuuki replied, smiling. Mitsuki Mitsubishi was the daughter of the Mitsubishi clan who owned the famous car company. "Your house must be very nice too, yes, Mitsubishi-san?"

"Not nearly as beautiful as yours. Is this your parent's house?" she asked politely. Nobody in the Day Class knew about the death of Yuuki and Kaname's parents.

Yuuki winced. "My parents died when I was five. This is the house they raised me in; it's a vacation home. The main house is farther away, but I live in this house with Kaname; we love it here."

"I am sorry to hear that, Kuran-san. Well, I must be going home now. Have a wonderful birthday." She bowed and waved as she pushed through the crowds to the doors where a man opened the door for her.

"Say, Yuuki-sama," began Aidou Tsukiko, wandering up towards her. "What did Hanabusa give you? I told him to give you a bag."

"Oh, he gave me a Gucci tote; it's really cute!" She didn't mention the card she had found in it.

_Dear Yuuki-sama,_

_Although I still love you more than anything in the world, I will stop pursuing you. I know that Kaname-sama loves you, and so I will try my best to only love you from afar. If you could just try to be nice to me every once in a while, I'm sure my heart will be content._

_With the purest type love,_

_Hanabusa_

Yuuki had smiled at that card, and snuck it deep within the pockets of the bag.

Later on that night Yuuki noticed that Shogo and Tsukasa had finally made out, both literally and figuratively. Tsukasa had confessed to Shogo and he had accepted her feelings in the light that he would never have had with Yuuki. Yuuki hoped that he would _finally _get over her, because she thought Tsukasa was a nice catch.

Yuuki had _also_ noticed that Hatsumi and Aidou were happily talking in the corner. Hatsumi was sending him flirtatious signals, such as touching his shoulders and snuggling close to him. She saw Aidou blush, and she leaned up to kiss him. She was _finally _going to have a relationship that wasn't based on sex. This was definitely good.

Everyone was falling in love, staying together, and they would be together, each others reason for living, laughing and fooling around like they always did. This was their Luxe. The luxe of love.

* * *

That was the perfect ending. Awwwww. I was sitting there, with V and crying as I wrote it. And she's sitting their listening to me say:

"The last sentence is the end. Once you have the last sentence, it's over. You can't just go back and change anything. You can't ever go and rethink it. Once you have the last sentence written, you have to let go. You have to leave it behind, and you can never revisit it again. The last sentence is like a bad lover, something that you never want to end, but know will someday come to rest, just as all things do. The last sentence is your final reassurance that everything has been perfected, that the story has finally ended and that it is complete and all the emotion and love you have put into it is truly there. The last sentence is the beginning of the end."

And she's all sitting there with tears in her eyes and stuff, and she was like.

"Wow, A, that was really… deep," considering the fact that we were having a huge fight that's basically A/V/D/T/E/G/R/J/I/H vs. N/J/T it was pretty bad. The problem was that everyone was dragging each other into it. At first it was just A/V/D/T vs N/J and then V and N and T dragged everyone ELSE into the fight. I really didn't want to fight though. I was all like, "I think we should all just burn this away in a ghat and let it float away in the Gangis." and then everyone got all screaming at me and stuff. And I was like, okay! Sorry! I tried to be the peacemaking. It didn't work.

What worked was when I called N on the phone. At first she picked up said a few words and hung up. So I left a message.

"N? You know, I hate when we fight like this. We've been friends forever, through everything, since the very beginning, fourteen years. Its been a long time you know. I know you better than you know yourself. There isn't- well I hope there isn't – one thing we don't know about each other. I can't see how it is that we are fighting. I was worried about you N, I was worried that… well that if you couldn't fix the relationships you have with your friends now, how can you make new friends next year?

"I only did anything, because I cared. I know now that maybe the way that I did it was wrong, and that I should have acted sooner. But I tried, and I don't want you to be lonely. You're my best friend. You have been for fourteen years. It doesn't end. It won't. Not even if someone stuck a roach between us we wouldn't run separate ways. There have been hundreds of things we braved together… we stuck together, you know? I love you, N, and you have been my best friend for as long as I can remember.

"You've been there for me when I needed you the most, and I've been there for you in your time of need. But… I can understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. I understand if you are mad. I understand if you don't want to be friends. I still love you, no matter what; no amount of time could ever change that. If you don't want to be friends with me anymore – and I hope that's not the case – then please, please, don't take it out on anyone other than me. V, D, T they don't deserve this… I love you, N. I hope you talk to me again."

See, I made her cry. I made V cry. And I made myself cry. Did you know saltwater is good for your cheeks?

Anyways, I'm sorry that this took so long in the first place. I had exams, then I went to India, and then I missed my flight home so I had to wait. Plus, there was MAJOR drama going around our group. For cereal, it's not even funny anymore. Then my best friend (D) had a 'Don't worry about it' with some girl name Julie. She was a bitch to me. I don't like her. Anyways, this all contributed to me being dented out a little. I know I have no excuse, but…

The Epilogue is being written!

Maddy wants to personally apologise; it being her fault that A has taken so long to update. Send all insults and threats to me, not her ;) 3

_**Maddy**_

_**I loved this story, and am sad to see it reach its climax. It is very funny and amusing, but there are such touching scenes slipped in there by you that it makes it a gorgeous story to read. Aidou's scene was one of my favourites, baring the steaming scene with Kaname and Yuuki of course. I am amazed by how beautifully tragic you made masturbation seem! ROFL.**_

Most touching thing ANYONE has ever said to me. I love you, Maddy!


	8. The End

Here is the long awaited epilogue to the Luxe. I'm here on the Vineyard with Taylor and Lindsey and I feel the salty air and I'm finally inspired.

* * *

"I like it." Rima's eyes didn't say that she liked it, but you could never really tell with Rima.

"I hate it. Take some clothes off. You look like a prude," Hatsumi disagreed looking at the long tulle and lace dress. The bodice was corseted and was dotted with jewels and beads. The front of the dress had huge lace pleats and the train was more than fifteen feet with small silver bells and lacy strings trailing at the edges of the dress. Underneath the dress was a huge bustle. The upper length of the dress consisted in a thin white lace that exposed the chest but went down to the elbows with satin surrounding the ends.

"The entire idea of making the wedding Marie Antoinette centered was retarded…" Seto rolled her eyes, "Couldn't you have done like, I don't know, Britney Spears? Then we could play '3'! _One, two, three, I don't need you with me_," she started singing the tune. Ruka groaned.

"Seto, shut up!"

"I like it," said Sayori.

"Me too!" Ruka nodded.

"It's settled. Now," she turned to the attendant, "How much will this cost?" she asked the woman. The woman was human, with a short red bob and several ear piercings.

"Miss, this is the most expensive dress in the store. Are you sure you don't want to try another-" Yuuki growled.

"Just tell me the price!" The sales woman turned red and ran to the front desk to get a price.

"The dress will cost exactly 7295000¥, Miss." Yuuki shrugged.

"So how much are the matching stockings and heels?"

_

"Now that we have the dress and the bride's maid dresses we're set. Gosh, I cannot believe that the wedding is only two weeks away." Yuuki sighed, leaning into Kaname.

"We'll have to take the jet out to France Saturday so that we can warm up the castle for the wedding." Kaname smirked. Yuuki would have never remembered that. She definitely had forgotten, and he couldn't wait to see her face when she realized it.

"Shit, I totally forgot about that!" She hit her forehead.

_

The wedding was Yuuki's favorite memory to look back on. Thinking about it she would come to remember the times that she slaved to find the perfect undergarments, to plan the party. Everything had to be perfect.

So when she walked down that silk white aisle to meet her almost-husband at the altar she was pleased with herself.

She clutched Kaname's hand as she stepped up, she had practiced this moment for months. She only had two words.

"I do."

_

Everything that happened after that was imaginary.

Because:

They lived happily ever after

_

The End

* * *

And that's all there is, there isn't any more.


	9. The Elite: A Sequel

Hi, guys! It's LB!

I just want to let you know that you can read the sequel to this story now, because the first chapter is online along with the prologue.

Because I know people are going to ask, the story is rated T. I realize that I get more readers and sometimes I don't feel up to writing citrus type stories.

For those of you who sent PMs about a possible Aidou/Yuuki AU story branching off from 'The Luxe'. I currently don't have anything like that on my plate; however, I _can _write a one-shot about it.

For those asking about 'The Vineyard': I was deeply hurt by the things people said. I understand that you may not like Twilight, but who said that I did either? I found that it suited the story, and I wrote it specifically for you. I didn't write it because I had the time, I did it because I_ thought_ (obviously I was wrong) that you would enjoy it.

For people asking about 'Angels': It's been abandoned, and I know that I hate when a story is online and hasn't been updated in centuries, so I took it off knowing that I wouldn't finish it. Sorry.

ALSO: Give VampireMaddy a big hug for beta-ing this story the whole time. She deserves it! Wish her luck in her revising; she would love it!


End file.
